Spring Memories
by nisnis
Summary: Jauh di tengah pedalaman Higashiyama, di kelilingi pohon sakura yang bermekaran, seorang pemuda berusaha menemukan kembali identitas dirinya. Terdapat banyak kabut yang perlu di singkirkan untuk menemukan kebenaran. Jauh di tengah kepadatan Tokyo, di kelilingi gedung pencakar langit, seorang gadis berusaha menemukan belahan jiwanya yang hilang. [RnR please :) my second story]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

><p>Senin, 17 Maret 2014<p>

8.26 PM

Suara gesekan sepatu dengan daun-daun yang gugur menjadi suara utama di hutan yang sepi itu. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa seperti sedang dikejar setan, ah, bukan, ini lebih menyeramkan dibading setan. Kali ini ia berhenti, punggungnya bertumpu pada salah satu batang pohon. Ia berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia menyambar botol minumnya dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

Laki-laki itu mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan lengan bajunya. Ia kembali menyumpah-nyumpah. Saat merasa keadaan sudah normal kembali, ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara helikopter yang berputar-putar di atasnya. Sambil mencibir, ia memlempar botol minumnya yang sudah kosong dengan asal. Ia mulai berlari lagi, kali ini dengan lebih cepat. Sambil berlari, ingatannya berputar kembali pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

7.45 PM

Lelaki itu keluar dari kerumunan dengan susah payah. Setelah berjuang setengah mati selama setengah menit, akhirnya ia berhasil terbebas dari kerumunan manusia itu. Ia menghela napas lega sambil mengenakan masker. Setelah merasa tenang sedikit, ia menaikkan jaketnya untuk melihat jam tangan bulatnya. 7.45. Pas dengan waktu yang tertera di kartu tantangannya.

Baru saja ia akan keluar dari tempat itu, ia merasakan bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Seketika, tubuhnya menegang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas secara teratur, 1-2-1-2, salah satu usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dari rasa tegang.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menepuknya. Orang itu masih muda, mungkin sebaya dengannya. Rambutnya hitam dan cukup tinggi. Ia kenal orang ini, ia adalah detektif SMU yang baru muncul setelah lama hilang, Shinichi Kudo.

Menyadari siapa yang menepuknya, tubuhnya kembali tegang. Apa maksud orang ini menepuknya? Melaporkan tindakannya?

Shinichi seperti merasa perbedaan sikap tubuhnya, dengan santai ia melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tegang ya?" katanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" Ia menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Hei, tidak perlu pura-pura, aku tahu kamu adalah bintang utama mala mini. Iya kan, tuan Kaito Kid?"

Kaito kid menatapnya dengan was-was. Sebenarnya, ia agak sedikit jengkel. Kalau sudah tahu dirinya adalah Kaito Kid, buat apa berbasa-basi seperti ini?

"Iya, iya. Ini aku. Sekarang, apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada." Katanya polos. Kid semakin bingung. Memang setiap isi otak detektif itu seperti ini ya?

Merasa lawan bicaranya sedang kebingungan,akhirya Shinichi buka mulut. "Justru aku yang bingung, buat apa kamu repot-repot kesini?"

"Aku hanya kasihan sama kakek itu. Lagi-lagi berlian yang dibelinya palsu. Lagipula, jika semua berlian tantangannya palsu aku juga jadi serba salah menerima tantangannya. Diterima, hanya buang-buang waktu. Di tolak, ya gengsi juga." Kata Kid panjang lebar tanpa bisa di cegahnya. Merasa sudah bicara terlalu banyak bicara, ia menjadi salah tingkah. Dengan gugup, ia membetulkan letak topinya.

"Sudah kuduga." Kata Shinichi sambil mengangguk-angguk. Kid kembali menatapnya dengan heran. Kalau sudah tahu ngapain nanya lagi?

Seperti membaca pikiran Kid, Shinichi menjawab. "Hanya penasaran. Omong-omong, tumben hari ini kamu gak nyamar jadi perempuan atau yang lebih heboh lagi. Hari ini kamu cuma pake kostum abis itu, poof, menyamar jadi anak SMU biasa. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak menyamar?"

"Aku hanya lagi malas saja."

Tiba-tiba, Kid seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia langsung menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan menyelidik. Merasa diperhatikan dengan cara seperti itu, Shinichi menjadi risih. "Apaan sih?"

"Gak, biasanya yang mergokin aku itu anak kecil berkacamata. Tapi tumben hari ini dia gak nongol."

"Aku adalah anak itu." Shinichi berkarta sambil nyengir jahil.

Kid kembali menatapnya dengan heran. Tetapi, ia teringat bahwa anak kecil itu bukan anak kecil biasa. Kasusnya saja menyangkut hidup dan mati. Mungkin saja Shinichi adalah anak itu. Entah dengan cara apa dia bisa kecil. Entahlah. Sebagian misteri memang lebih baik tidak diungkapkan.

"Baiklah . Kalau kamu tidak ada keperluan lagi denganku, aku pergi dulu sebelum udara di Concert Hall ini habis." Kid melepas sebentar maskernya untuk menghirup udara, lalu memasangnya lagi.

Shinichi tertawa lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Ya sudah pergi sana. Aku gak bakal lapor soalnya kamu gak nyuri, tapi cuma bagi-bagi info tentang perbedaan jenis berlian palsu dengan yang asli."

Kid nyengir sekilas, lalu dengan cepat berbalik badan dan berjalan keluar dari Concert Hall yang megah tapi sesak ini. Baru saja ia berjalan 7 langkah, lengannya di tahan dan ditarik paksa. Masih setengah shock, ia berputar dan mendapati siapa yang menariknya.

Di depannya, seorang gadis muda berambut coklat pendek menatapnya dengan antusias. Cih, Kid mencibir. Ia tahu siapa gadis ini. Ia adalah Sonoko, putri konglomerat keluarga Suzuki.

"Anda tuan Kaito Kid kan?" katanya dengan nyaring.

"Hahh?" Kid berpura-pura bego.

"Tidak usah bohong! Tadi aku mendengar sekilas percakapanmu dengan Kudo. Cuma sedikit sih, tapi aku tahu anda adalah Kid!" mukanya berbinar-binar.

Kid masih berpikir keras tentang apa yang akan diucapkannya saat suara teriakan bergemuruh dibelakang mereka.

"HEI ITU KAITO KID! TANGKAP DIA!" suara bass yang familier ditelinga Kid membahana itu penjuru ruangan. Kid kenal baik orang itu, Inspektur Nakamori.

Sonoko terlihat gugup sendiri. Kalau tidak salah dengar, Kid mendengar Sonoko berucap 'oops'. Tiba-tiba, tanpa ada angin ataupun hujan, Sonoko mencium pipi Kid. "Selamat tinggal, tuan!" lalu ia mendorong Kid.

Dengan masih setengah kaget , Kid mengusap pipinya yang berbekas lipstick Sonoko. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia berbalik dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sekilas, ia melihat ekspresi panic Shinichi, ini pasti diluar rencananya. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu banyak. Pengejaran sudah dimulai. Semua sudah mulai.

8.28 PM

Kid masih berkejar-kejaran dengan helicopter diatasnya. Harusnya, helicopter akan berhenti mencarinya sebentar lagi.

Setelah berhasil lari dari Kyoto Concert Hall, Kid segera berlari menuju Kyoto Station dan membeli tiket dengan asal. Dan, hasilnya, ia berhasil sampai di Higashiyama, salah satu distrik di Kyoto.

Selama di kereta, ia memerika seluruh tubuhnya untuk mencari alat sadap atau tracker, tetapi nihil. Anehnya, polisi masih bisa mengejarnya. Ternyata, di dirinya terdapat tracker, tetapi bukan dalam alat. Lipstick. Yap, bekas lipstick Sonoko ternyata bisa medeteksi keberadaan Kid. Entah darimana bisa ada alat semacam itu, tetapi sungguh, lipstick itu sangat mereotkan. Kid sampai harus mencuci mukanya menggunakan sabun untuk membersihkan bekas lipstick tersebut.

Setelah berhasil mengapus bekas lipstick tersebut sepenuhnya di toilet stasiun Higashiyama , Kid langsung berlari menuju hutan terdekat. Untunglah, ia berada di Higashiyama yang masih memiliki hutan. Hal menguntungkan lainnya adalah, hari ini adalah hari terakhir festival Hanataro1, sehingga jalan-jalan dipenuhi oleh manusia yang ingin menikmati lentera dan _live performance_. Hal ini bagus untuk menghambat para polisi.

Kid berlari semakin dalam menuju hutan. Tas ranselnya memukul-mukul bahunya seiring dengan langkahnya. Fokusnya terpecah saat ia mendengar suara krincingan dari dalam sakunya. Spontan, ia memegang sakunya untuk menahan keluarnya suara tersebut. Ia baru ingat, ia menaruh _fuurin2 _mini pemberian Aoko di kantongnya.

Kid berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia menyapu pandangan ke kanan dan kiri, semuanya pohon berjenis sama. Tiba-tiba, perhatiannya tertuju pada sesuatu di sebelah kanannya.

Dengan perlahan, ia mengampiri tempat tersebut. Tempat tersebut sedikit terbuka dibanding tempat lain, tetapi lokasinya agak menurun. Tempat ini cocok untuk bersembunyi. Kid menuruni lembah kecil itu dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau terpeleset dan menarik perhatian helicopter diatasnya.

Kid bersyukur memiki penglihatan malam. Maksudnya, penglihatanya di malam hari lebih baik daripada kebanyakan orang lain. Untuk saat-saat darurat seperti ini, penglihatan malam adalah satu-satunya indra yang paling berguna.

Setelah berijingkat-jingkat beberapa saat, akhirnya Kid sampai di bawah lembah tersebut. Lembah tersebut ternyata luas. Dari yang bisa dilihatnya, Kid menyimpulkan bahwa lembah ini adalah tempat berkemah. Ini ia simpulkan dari beberapa petak tanah yang sudah diberi tanda, seperti tanda bekas tenda didirikan.

Kid bersender pada salah satu batang pohon. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Suara helicopter terdengar lagi, tetapi kali ini Kid cukup optimis. Tempatnya sekarang tidak akan terlihat kecuali para polisi mau meresikokan diri mereka masuk ke hutan malam-malam.

Benar saja, setelah 10 menit berputar-putar di atas, helicopter tersebut seakan menyerah dan pergi. Kid tersenyum puas, tetapi masih belum mau keluar dari tempatnya. Ia memilih menunggu sekitar 10 menit lagi untuk memastikan bahwa helicopter tersebut sudah benar-benar pergi.

10 menit berlalu dengan sangat lama. Terutama pada Kid yang sudah kelelahan dan dehidrasi. Kid memaksakan diri membuka mata dan berdiri. Tangannya bertumpu pada batang pohon yang tadi menjadi tempat bersendernya. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju tempat dimana ia turun tadi. Kali ini ia harus mendaki.

Ia mendaki dengan lemas. Kakinya seperti tidak menjejak dibumi. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia mendaki sambil memejamkan matanya. Baru saja ia mendaki beberapa langkah, kakinya tergelincir. Kid terjatuh dan berguling kembali ketempatnya tadi. Sayangnya, Kid terlalu lemah untuk bangkit. Ujung tasnya sobek karena terkena dahan pohon yang kasar. Ada isi tasnya yang keluar tetapi Kid tidak punya tenaga untuk memikirkannya.

Lalu hal itu terjadi. Tubuh Kid berguling terus hingga kepalanya menabrak pohon tempat tadi ia bersender. Kid hanya bisa merasakan bahwa kepalanya sangat sakit karena benturan, setelahnya hanya gelap.

Selasa, 18 Maret 2014

7. 43 AM

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan setengah melompat sambil bersenandung ringan. Di tangan kanannya, ia menenteng sebuah keranjang yang masih kosong. Rencananya, ia ingin memetik beberapa bunga.

Ia sampai pada tempat yang sudah dikenalnya luar dalam. Area perkemahan dekat rumahnya. Ia mulai berjalan menuju tempat sekumpulan bunga aster. Sesekali, ia menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut cokelat kemerahannya yang tertiup angin ke belakang telinganya. Setelah selesai dengan bagian ini, ia beranjak untuk pergi ke bagian selanjutnya.

Ia berhenti tepat di tengah area perkemahan itu. Ia berhenti dan memejamkan matanya. Ia menunggu sensasi itu datang lagi, sensasi yang hanya bisa dirasakannya pada musim semi. Lalu, yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang. Angin musim semi menerpa tubuhnya dengan lembut. Angin tersebut membawa aroma yang sangat wangi dari beberapa macam tumbuhan musim semi.

Inilah yang paling disukainya. Memejamkan mata dibawah matahari hangat musim semi sambil merasakan angin. Sensasi yang menggelitik bulu romanya. Gadis itu membuka matanya sambil tersenyum. Inilah musim semi, musim yang paling disukainya.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya kesudut area. Tetapi, perhatiannya teralih pada sesuatu. Ada sesuatu dibalut kain warna hijau tergeletak di ujung sana. Tidak, bukan kain, melainkan jaket. Jantung gadis itu serasa berhenti. Dengan perlahan, ia menghampiri seseorang itu. Saat sudah berada sekitar 5 langkah darinya, ia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah menodai rumput di sekitarnya. Darah.

Reflek, gadis itu memekik lalu berlari. Keranjang bunga yang berisi bunga aster terlepas dari tangannya. Dengan secepat mungkin, ia berlari menuju rumahnya dan memanggil ayahnya.

Semua berjalan cepat, gadis itu memanggil ayahnya dan orang lain. Mereka segera menuju area perkemahan itu lagi dan memeriksa keadaan orang tersebut. Setelah diperiksa oleh ayah dari gadis itu, dipastikan bahwa lelaki itu masih hidup, tetapi sangat lemah.

Dengan beramai-ramai, lelaki itu dibopong menuju rumah si gadis dan dibaringkan. Setelah lukanya di bersihkan, barulah bisa diketahui bahwa lelaki ini masih sangat muda. Mungkin masih 17 tahun. Semua orang menatap pemuda ini dengan cemas, berharap si laki-laki cepat sadar. Namun, hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan lelaki ini akan membuka mata.

1.43 PM

Pemuda itu akhirnya membuka mata. Orang-orang disekelilingnya segera menghela nafas lega. Semua orang menatapnya dengan penasaran. Sedangkan, pemuda itu hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Ughh.." erangnya saat berusaha bangkit.

Seseorang bapak-bapak segera menahannya dan menyuruhnya kembali berbaring. Dari pakaiannya, bisa ditebak bahwa orang ini adalah seorang biksu.

"Jangan dipaksa, nak."

Pemuda itu memejamkan mataya, lalu membukanya lagi. Ia menelan air liur untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya. "A..aku dimana?" katanya serak.

Biksu itu terlihat ragu sejenak. "Umm.. kamu ada di rumah saya. Beberapa saat lalu, anak saya menemukanmu tergeletak pingsan di dekat sini."

"Pingsan?" pemuda itu terlihat bingung.

"Ya."

"Dimana ini?"

"Higashiyama, Kyoto?"

Pemuda itu terlihat semakin bingung. "Kyoto?" ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu, tetapi nihil. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Ya." Kata biksu didepannya yang terlihat ikutan bingung. "Bisa adik beritahu nama adik dan alasan mengapa adik bisa berada disana?"

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya lagi. Berusaha mengingat. Tetapi hampa. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun, bahkan namanya sendiri. Dengan lemas, ia menggelengkan kepalanya yang sedang berbaring di atas futon. "Entahlah, saya tidak ingat apa-apa."

To Be Continued~

1 Pada hari ini, jalan-jalan di Higashiyama dihiasi oleh ratusan lentera.

2 Japanese wind chimes

* * *

><p>Moshi moshi!<p>

Hai akhirnya kebuat juga ini cerita. huu banyak banget tugas sekolahnyaaa T^T #Kokmalahcurhat

yap. tema kali ini adalah romance.. hehe maaf kalo agak aneh /

thanks for reading, and review please? 1 review means a lot to me!

thanks! lafyu guys~

-nisnis-


	2. Chapter 2 Aki

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

><p>Selasa, 18 Maret 2014<p>

2.07 PM

Biksu Nobu menatap lelaki yang sedang berbaring di atas tatami nya dengan hampa. Tadi pagi, anaknya menemukan lelaki itu tergeletak pingsan di area pemakaman. Dan sekitar setengah jam lalu, laki-laki itu tersadar. Kabar buruknya, ia amnesia,alias lupa ingatan.

Seorang gadis berambut merah kecokelatan berjalan menghampiri biksu Nobu dengan khawatir. Dengan ragu, ia menepuk pundak ayahnya. "Ayah." Katanya dengan suara lembut.

Biksu Nobu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan lembut. "Haru."

"Ayah baik-baik saja?" Haru menatap ayahnya dengan cemas.

Biksu Nobu tersenyum melihat perhatian tulus dari anak semata wayangnya. "Ayah tidak apa-apa. Untung saja, tadi pagi kamu menemukan dia."

Haru mengangguk sambil ikut memandangi lelaki yang sedang terbaring lemah di kamar tamu. Melihat kebisuan Haru, Biksu Nobu mengajaknya berbicara. "Harusnya kamu ke sekolah saja. Ayah bisa atasi ini kok. Lagipula, disini kan banyak orang." Biksu Nobu menunjuk biksu muda lainnya menggunakan dagunya.

Haru tertawa kecil, lalu menggeleng. "Mana bisa aku meninggalkan ayah dengan mereka. Ayah kan tahu sendiri, mereka ceroboh."

Biksu Nobu mengusap-usap dagunya perlahan. "Hmm, benar juga. Tapi, kita apakan dia ya? Kasihan dia tidak bisa mengingat 1 hal pun. Apa sebaiknya kita antar ke kantor polisi? Siapa tahu, mereka bisa membantu." Biksu Nobu memandang Haru, meminta pendapatnya.

Seketika, tubuh Haru menegang. Dengan cepat, ia menolak usulan ayahnya. "Jangan!" nada suaranya naik1 oktaf. Bisku Nobu menatap anaknya ini dengan heran, meminta penjelasan logis atas penolakannya. Dengan salah tingkah, Haru menyelipkan rambut coklat kemerahannya ke telinganya. "Umm, maksudku, kasihan dia kalau di bawa ke kantor polisi sekarang. Dia pasti masih shock."

Biksu Nobu mengangguk-angguk. Melihat ayahnya sedikit mengerti, Haru merasa lebih lega. Sambil tersenyum, ia pamit kepada ayahnya. "Ya sudah,aku mau menyapu halaman depan dulu ya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia pergi.

Biksu Nobu menatap kepergian anaknya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sekali lagi, ia melihat lelaki itu yang kali itu berbaring menghadap arah berlawanan, sehingga hanya terihat punggungnya yang meringkuk. Biksu Nobu memutar kepalanya lalu mulai melangkah ke ruang depan.

Angin musim kembali berhembus, membelai lembut setiap benda di ruangan tersebut. Angin musim semi menggelitik perasaan Biksu Nobu, mengundang rasa keingin tahuan untuk menoleh ke halaman depannya.

Disana, Haru sedang asyik menyapu sambil tersenyum. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang menyapu sambil tersnyum. Tapi Haru adalah anaknya, dan ia tahu persis sikap dan tingkah laku Haru.

Bisku Nobu mendesah dalam hati. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bangunan utama kuil miliknya. Lagi-lagi, angin musim semi kembali membelai dirinya,tetapi kali ini, ia tidak ingin menoleh. Dalam hati ia membatin, _jangan lagi_.

4.47 PM

Lelaki itu terbangun dengan keadaan mengerikan. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit bagaikan terhantam palu, tulangnya terasa seperti patah semua, dan yang paling parah, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, sehingga untuk berbicara saja sepertinya mustahil.

"Hei, sudah sadar?" kata sebuah suara berat tapi bersahabat dari arah pintu. Reflek, lelaki itu menoleh. Di depan pintu, berdiri 2 orang lelaki muda yang mengenakan pakaian seperti di kuil. Atau tempat ini beneran kuil? Batin lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu berusaha berbicara tetapi segera di tahan oleh 1 dari 2 orang biksu muda tersebut. "Hei, jangan dipaksa. Ini." Ia menyodorkan gelas kaca yang penuh dengan air. Dengan hati-hati, lelaki itu menerimanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia meneguknya hingga habis. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Tenggorokannya sudah tidak kering lagi, sekarang ia bisa bicara dengan lancar.

"Terima kasih." Ia berterima kasih dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil menyeka bibirnya degan punggung tangan.

Kedua biksu muda tersebut mengangguk dengan mantap. Biksu yang satu, lebih tinggi dan lebih sering tersenyum. Sejak masuk tadi, senyum lebar di wajahya tidak pernah hilang. Yang satu lagi, lebih pendek dan pendiam. Tetapi, ia tidak terlihat sombong. Kesan pertama yang dapat di lihat dari biksu muda ini adalah, elegan.

"Nah, mari kita berkenalan dulu." Bisku yang sering tersenyum memulai percakapan. "Namaku, Mitsuo. Arti dari namaku adalah anak yang berseri-seri. Orang tuaku berharap aku bisa senang dalam kondisi apapun. Aku sudah berada di kuil ini hampir 2 tahun. Salam kenal!" senyum di wajahnya mengembang lebih lebar. Pantas saja, arti namanya saja berseri-seri.

"Salam kenal, Mitsuo...emm..kun?" lelaki itu bimbang.

"Terserahmu saja mau di tambahkan 'kun' atau tidak. Disini, kita bebas memanggil nama orang sesuai keinginan kita sendiri." Mitsuo kembali menjelaskan. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

Biksu yang satu lagi berdeham di samping Mitsuo, dengan cara yang elegan. Mata Mitsuo dan lelaki itu langsung tertuju pada biksu yang ini. "Gantian perkenalannya. Namaku Masashi. Arti namaku adalah elegan. Jadi, jangan heran kalau aku tidak seceria Mitsuo. Aku berada disini sama seperti Mitsuo, hampir 2 tahun. Salam kenal." Kali ini Masashi tersenyum. Lelaki itu agak heran, apa kedua orang tua biksu ini peramal? Kenapa nama yang mereka berikan sama persis dengan sikap mereka di kemudian hari?

Melihat lelaki itu sedang melamun, Mitsuo mengibaskan tangannya di depan lelaki itu. "Hei jangan bengong. Ini, ganti pakaianmu. Pakaianmu sangat kotor dan ada beberapa yang sobek. Kami akan mencucinya." Mitsuo menyerahkan sebuah kaos merah dan celana pendek cokelat. Lelaki itu membentangkan baju tersebut, dan menurut perkiraannya, baju ini akan pas di tubuhnya.

Lelaki itu menatap Mitsuo dan Masashi penuh arti. Masashi hanya menatapnya dengan bingung, sedangkan Mitsuo langsung mengerti arti tatapannya. Dengan santai, ia menarik Masashi keluar dari ruangan itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum, ternyata Mitsuo peka juga.

Dengan perlahan, lelaki itu berdiri dan melepas jaketnya. Sesaat, lelaki itu menatap jaket hijaunya. Ia mencoba mengingat dimana ia membeli jaketnya, siapa tahu bisa membantu proses kembalinya ingatannya. Baru saja ia mencoba, kepalanya langsung terasa sakit. Dengan cepat, ia bertopang pada dinding agar ia tidak terjatuh. Ia menarik nafas perlahan, lalu mengeluarkannya dengan pelan pula. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, ia mencoba berdiri. Mulai detik tadi, ia bersumpah tidak akan memaksakan otaknya untuk mengingat sesuatu.

Lelaki itu melanjutkan kegiatan mengganti pakaiannya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Ia memasukkan kepalanya pada lobang kepala di kaos merah tersebut. Lalu, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya. Setelah masuk semua, ia menarik ujung bajunya agar benar-benar masuk. Tak disangka, kaos merah tersebut sangat pas di badannya, seperti sudah dirancang khusus untuknya.

Setelah selesai mengganti kaos dan celana, ia keluar untuk menemui Mitsuo dan Masashi. Ia menggeser pintu geser jerami tersebut dengan perlahan. Dari depan, Mitsuo dan Masashi langsung berdiri dari duduknya untuk menghampiri lelaki asing ini.

Tiba-tiba, Mitsuo dan Masashi berhenti beberapa langkah dari lelaki berkaos merah ini. Mata keduanya menatap lelaki ini lekat-lekat. Mereka seperti meneliti barang antik, tidak ingin melewatkan sedikit pun celah dari objek di depan mereka.

Merasa di perhatikan selekat itu, lelaki berkaos merah ini langsung memutar badan agak ke samping. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan curiga.

Mitsuo dan Masashi bagaikan tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka berdua memperlihatkan kegugupannya dengan jelas. Masashi segera menutupi kegugupannya dengan berdeham dengan elegan, sedangkan, Mitsuo hanya mengusap-usap kepala plontosnya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya kaget baju itu sangat pas di badanmu."

Lelaki itu melirik badannya sendiri. Memang, bajunya sangat pas, tetapi tidak sampai membuat kedua biksu ini kaget seperti tadi kan?

Masih asik memperhatikan badannya sendiri, pundak lelaki itu di tepuk oleh Mitsuo. "Hei, maaf tadi kami tidak sopan. Tetapi, kita harus segera bertemu dengan Biksu Nobu. Ia ingin berbicara denganmu."

Alis lelaki itu mengkerut. "Biksu Nobu?"

Masashi mengangguk, dengan elegan tentunya. "Iya. Beliau adalah kepala biksu disini. Keluarganya lah penerus kuil ini. Kau ingat biksu yang berbicara denganmu saat kau pertama kali sadar."

Pikiran lelaki itu melayang kembali pada saat ia pertama kali sadar. Di pikirannya, muncul seorang biksu tua mengenakan jubah hitam. Merasa sudah ingat, ia mengangguk kepada Masashi dengan mantap. "Dia lah Biksu Nobu." Sambung Masashi sambil memimpin perjalanan.

Mereka melewati lorong yang khas dengan arsitektur Jepang kuno. Di sisi kanan, terdapat kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan halaman depan. Di halaman tersebut, tumbuh dengan kokoh pohon sakura. Mulut lelaki itu membulat menyaksikan keindahan pohon tersebut.

Mitsuo menangkap bayangan lelaki ini tersenyum melalui ekor matanya. "Bagus kan? Pada waktu sekaranglah bunga sakura sedang mekar sepenuhnya."

Lelaki itu menatap Mitsuo penuh tanya. "Maaf, sekarang tanggal berapa, ya?"

"Selasa, 18 Maret 2014." Jawab sebuah suara berat yang familer di telinga lelaki itu. Reflek, ia menoleh mencari asal suara. Di depannya, duduk biksu Nobu dengan tenang.

Lelaki itu bingung, apakah ia harus membungkuk? Atau memberi salam?

Menangkap kebingungan lelaki asing ini, biksu Nobu tertawa. "Santai saja, ayo duduk di depan saya." Katanya dengan ramah. Biksu Nobu menoleh kepada Mitsuo dan Masashi. "Mitsuo, Masashi, terima kasih ya. Kalian boleh pergi." Mitsuo dan Masashi membungkuk singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang kelihatannya seperti ruang tamu.

"Nah, pemuda," Ia memulai pembicaraan. "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih banyak. Dan terima kasih juga untuk pinjaman bajunya." Lelaki itu menunjuk kaosnya. Biksu Nobu mengikuti tunjukkannya, dan, tiba-tiba ia memperhatikan lelaki itu sepereti cara Mitsuo dan Masashi tadi.

Lelaki itu kembali merasa risih. "Maaf, Biksu, ada apa ya?"

Bisku Nobu mengalihkan pandangan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Baguslah, baju nya sangat pas di badanmu." Biksu Nobu menyeruput tehnya dengan pelan.

"Jadi," nada bicaranya mulai serius "anda masih belum bisa mengingat kejadiannya?"

Lelaki itu meneguk liurnya dengan gugup. "Maaf, tapi belum. Tadi saya berusaha mengingat, tetapi kepala saya langsung sakit."

Biksu Nobu tersenyum bijak. "Tidak apa. Selama kamu masih belum bisa mengingat, kamu boleh tinggal disini dulu. Kebetulan, kuil ini adalah milik saya, dan disini juga banyak kamar kosong. Anda bisa menempati kamar yang tadi."

Lelaki itu menatap Biksu Nobu tidak percaya. Benarkah yang dikatakannya tadi? "Benarkah biksu?" lelaki ini antusias. Ia beruntung bisa tinggal disini sementara, jika tidak, akan tinggal dimana ia? Nama saja tidak ingat.

"Tentu saja. Dan jika anda berminat, saya akan mengajarkan beberapa ajaran agama disini. Mungkin anda penasaran dengan kegiatan para biksu disini. Itu jika anda tertarik, lho." Nada bicara biksu Nobu menjadi santai.

"Tentu biksu! Saya akan belajar sebisa mungkin! Terima kasih, biksu! Terima kasih!" laki-laki ini beberapa kali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama. Maaf, tapi saya harus pergi sekarang. Akan saya panggil Mitsuo dan Masashi untu mengantarmu berkeliling."

"A-ah tidak usah repot-repot biksu. Tapi, kalau boleh, saya ingin ke sana." Lelaki itu menunjuk pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh disana.

"Oh, ingin ke pohon sakura? Silahkan, anda bisa membuka pintu kaca disana. Sementara anda ke sana, Mitsuo dan Masashi akan menunggu disini. Baiklah, saya duluan." Biksu Nobu meninggalkan ruangan dengan tenang. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala hingga biksu Nobu sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari ruangan.

Dengan semangat, ia berjalan menuju pintu kaca dan membukanya perlahan. Angin musim semi dengan lembut membelai wajahnya. Ia menutup pintu kaca di belakangnya dengan perlahan.

Lagi-lagi, angin berhembus, seperti mengajaknya untuk berjalan mendekat ke pohon sakura itu. Tetapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia duduk di pinggir pintu kaca tersebut, memandang pohon sakura dari jauh.

Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Halaman ini cukup luas. Beberapa langkah dari pohon sakura, terdapat kolam ikan kecil. Dari tempatnya, ia bisa mendengar suara gemericik air yang menenangkan. Taman ini dipagari oleh bambu yang disusun rapi setinggi 2 meter. Di pinggir pagar, di tanami beberapa macam bunga yang indah. Tetapi, tentu saja tidak akan mengalahkan keindahan bunga sakura.

"_Haru1" _ia bergumam sendiri.

"Yaa?" Sebuah suara lembut menanggappi gumamannya. Kaget mendapat tanggapan, kepalanya langsung berputar mencari arah suara. Beberapa langkah dari dirinya, berdiri seorang anak perempuan sedang memegang sapu. Rambut cokelat kemerahannya terlihat berantakan karena tertiup angin.

"Kamu memanggilku?" kali ini ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hah? Tidak kok." Lelaki itu balas menatapnya dengan heran.

Perempuan itu berjalan menghhampirinya. "Tadi kamu menyebut haru kan?"

"Iya. Haru, musim semi." Lelaki ini makin heran.

Mulut perempuan di dekatnya membulat. Lalu dengan cepat berganti menjadi sebuah senyum manis. "Ooh pantas. Haru itu namaku."

Lelaki itu terlihat sedikit kaget. "Ooh, nama mu Haru?" ia kaget dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Baru saja perempuan ini memberi tahunya, buat apa di tanya lagi?

"Yap, lebih tepatnya Haruka. Tapi, lebih sering di panggil Haru."

Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk, bingung mau menjawab apa. "Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" sambung Haru.

Dengan sedikit gugup, lelaki itu menggeser duduknya, mempersilahkan Haru duduk di sampingnya. "Terima kasih." Kata Haru dengan manis.

"Sama-sama. Emm, maaf , jika boleh tanya, kamu siapa ya?"

Haru memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Sudah bertemu Biksu Nobu kan? Dia ayahku. Yap,aku anaknya." Lelaki ini kembali mengangguk-angguk.

Hening lagi. Angin menyebabkan daun pohon sakura di depan mereka bergerak lembut. Menghasilkan suara gemerisik yang menenangkan.

"Musim semi musim yang indah." Lelaki itu mencoba membuka percakapannya.

Haru mengangguk. "Makanya orang tuaku menamaiku Haruka yang berarti musim semi. Tapi, menurutku semua musim itu indah. Natsu2 dengan festval-festivalnya, Aki3 dengan warna daun-daunnya yang cokelat dan Fuyu4 dengan saljunya." Haru menatap langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Selain musim semi, kamu paling suka musim apa?" lelaki itu penasaran dengan jawaban Haru.

"Musim gugur. Cuaca di musim gugur sejuk, tidak panas tapi tidak dingin juga. Selain itu, musim gugur juga disebut musim panen. Tapi, yang paling aku suka adalah warna daunnya. Warna daun pada musim ini beragam. Ada yang hijau, kuning, oranye dan cokelat. Warna beragam ini bagaikan hidup. Walaupun dalam berbagai kondisi, hidup tetaplah indah." senyum di bibir Haru semakin mengembang.

"Aki musim yang bagus sepertinya." Lelaki itu bergumam. "Aki.. aki.." ia meneruskan gumamannya.

Tiba-tiba, Haru menoleh. "Hei, kamu masih belum mengingat namamu kan?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Aku belum bisa mengingat apapun." Ia mendesah.

"Bagaimana kalau untuk sementara nama mu Aki saja? Artinya musim gugur." Haru berbinar-binar.

Lelaki itu tampak menimbang-nimbang. Apa harus ia membuat nama baru?

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, hidup itu seperti daun di musim gugur. Beragam tapi masih indah. Mungkin sekarang kamu mengalami hal yang berat, tetapi hal itu tak akan berlangsung lama kan?" Haru menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Lelaki itu masih bimbang. Benar juga yang dikatakan Haru. Hidupnya ini seperti daun di musim gugur, bermacam-macam kondisi tapi masih indah. Dan kondisi ini pasti tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Setelah berpikir lama, ia akhirnya memutuskan. Dihirupnya udara musim semi dengan perlahan, menikmati aroma sakura yang menyatu dengan udara.

"Baiklah, Haru. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Aki."

To Be Continued~

1 Musim semi dalam bahasa Jepang

2 Musim panas dalam bahasa Jepang

3 Musim gugur dalam bahasa Jepang

4 Musim dingin dalam bahasa Jepang

* * *

><p>Haloooooo~<p>

Akhirnya update chapter . maunya sih seminggu sekali, tapi kayanya gabisa. jadi 2 minggu sekali.. heheh

gimana? suka gak?

tolong review ya^^ masukan sangat diterima disini

terimakasih yang udah review! sangat menyenangkan hati saya :') #lebaydeh

okelah, makasih ya udah baca! arigatou! ilysm

-nisnis-


	3. Chapter 3 Omurice

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

><p>Selasa, 18 Maret 2014<p>

5.22 PM

"Jadi sekarang namamu adalah Aki, hah?" kata Mitsuo

uo sambil mengangkat selimut yang tebal. Sejak 10 menit yang lalu, Aki dan Mitsuo bekerja sama mempersiapkan kamar yang akan di tempati oleh Aki untuk sementara.

"Ya, begitulah. Nama yang tidak buruk juga. Lagipula, ini akan memudahkan kalian jika ingin memanggilku." Aki menaruh selimut yang baru saja di operkan oleh Mitsuo ke dalam lemari kayu tua.

"Hm, benar juga." Mitsuo berkacak pinggang di tengah ruangan, menatap puas ruangan yang sudah di siapkannya.

Aki mendekatinya sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Ada apa?"

Mitsuo menoleh kepada Aki dengan senyum lebar terlukis di wajahnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya merasa puas saja. Jarang-jarang aku bisa merapikan kamar dengan baik."

Aki berdiri di sampingnya, ikut-ikutan melihat sekeliling ruangan. "Tentu saja, pasti karena aku yang membantu."

Mitsuo menoleh kepadanya dengan usil. Dengan cepat, ia merangkul leher Aki dan menguncinya. "Baru saja sadar, sudah sombong saja, heh? Rasakan ini! Jurus ampuh Mitsuo! Hiahh!" Mitsuo mengeratkan kunciannya.

Bukannya kesakitan, Aki malah tertawa. "Hahaha, ampun, ampun. Aku cuma bercanda kok." Ia menempuk-nepuk lengan Mitsuo yang melingkari lehernya. Dengan malas, Mitsuo melepaskan jurusnya.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya tadi?" tanya Aki penasaran.

"Kau yakin mau kuajari?" Mitsuo mengedeipkan matanya jahil, yang disambut dengan anggukan cepat Aki. "Nah, pertama-tama, kau harus me-"

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Ayo bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam." Kata-kata Mitsuo diputus oleh suara Masashi. Tanpa mereka sadari, Masashi sudah berdiri dengan tenang di ambang pintu.

Mitsuo menghembuskan nafas, pura-pura kesal. "Kau mengganggu saja."

Masashi tampak tak peduli, dengan santai ia menggedikkan bahunya sambil berputar menjauhi kamar. "Terserah saja sih, kau mau makan atau tidak." Katanya santai sambil berjalan menjauh. Mitsuo hanya nyegir memandangnya.

"Ayo, Aki. Akan kuajari kau memasak makanan." Mitsuo mengibaskan tangannya memanggi Aki. Mereka berdua langsung berjalan meninggalkan kamar baru Aki. Mereka melewati lorong kaca yang menghadap pohon sakura tadi. Kata Mitsuo, lorong ini disebut lorong kaca, karena taman yang berada di sebelahnya dibatasi dengan kaca.

"Omong-omong, Aki," suaara Mitsuo memecah lamunan Aki "dari nada bicaramu, tidak terdengar sama sekali aksen Kyoto. Menurutku, kau bukan orang Kyoto. Kemungkinan besar kau berasal dari Tokyo."

Aki menunduk menatap kakinya yang berjalan di lorong berlantai kayu ini. "Mungkin saja. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa aku pingsan disana malam itu?"

Mitsuo menaikkan bahunya. "Kau saja tidak tahu, apalagi aku." Katanya santai.

Mereka berjalan melewati ruangan dimana Aki berbicara dengan Biksu Nobu. Mereka berjalan melewati ruangan tersebut dan menemui sebuah lorong lagi. Tetapi, lorong ini lebih panjang. Di kanan dan kiri lorong ini, tergantung puluhan lukisan khas Jepang kuno. Lagi-lagi, Aki dibuat kagum oleh bangunan kuil ini.

Meihat antusias Aki, Mitsuo tersenyum. "Ini lorong kayu, karena temboknya terbuat dari kayu. Lorong ini menghubungkan bangunan tempat tinggal biksu, dengan bangunan utama. Lukisan-lukisan ini diwariskan dari kakek Biksu Nobu, pendiri kuil ini. Bagus, kan?" jelasnya tanpa diminta.

"Luar biasa. Jadi kuil ini sudah berumur 3 generasi?" Aki berhenti sebentar untuk melihat lukisan gantung di depannya. Entah karena tulisannya terlalu artistik, atau karena Aki baru saja lupa ingatan dan lupa cara membaca kanji, ia tidak bisa membacanya.

"Ralat. Baru 3 generasi. Kuil di Kyoto rata-rata sudah berumur lebih dari 3 generasi. Jadi, kuil ini bisa dibilang masih baru. Omong-omong, kau tidak bisa membaca?" dahi mengerut dalam.

Aki menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak. Tolong ajari aku lagi ya, Mitsuo." Aki menatapnya penuh harap.

Mitsuo tertawa melihat ekspresi Aki. "Dengan senang hati,kawan. Ayo, Masashi pasti sudah menunggu kita disana." Mitsuo segera berputar dan meneruskan perjalanannya. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, hingga Mitsuo kembali berbicara. "Namamu di berikan oleh Haru ya?"

Aki mengangguk, tetapi tidak berbicara. "Kau kenal dia?" tanya Mitsuo lagi.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya saat duduk di depan pohon sakura."

Mitsuo mengangguk, lalu menoleh dan menatap Aki dengan tatapan aneh. "Menurutmu dia itu bagaimana?"

Aki kaget ditanya seperti itu. Bukannya bagaimana, tetapi ia baru saja mengenal Haru beberapa jam lalu, jadi ia tidak bisa menyimpukan apapun kecuali gadis SMU yang terobesi dengan musim semi. "Eh? Menurutku dia baik."

"Itu saja?" Mitsuo tampak tidak yakin.

"Yaa..?" Aki juga sama tidak yakinnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tetapi, jangan suka padanya, ya." Mitsuo kembali santai lagi.

Jadi alasan Mitsuo bersikap tadi adalah karena ia menyukai Haru? Simpul Aki. "Kau suka padanya?" tanya Aki polos.

Mitsuo tertawa, yang menyebabkan Aki kembali bingung. "Bukan itu maksudku. Lagipula, begin-begini aku sudah di jodohkan loh." Mitsuo memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri. Yak, kita sudah sampai!" mereka berhenti di dapur besar yang dipenuhi aroma makanan enak. Di ujung, terlihat Masashi sedang mengaduk sepanci besar sup. Di beberapa sudut lainnya, terdapat beberapa biksu muda lainnya sedang sibuk memasak dan mempersiapkan makan malam.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, lagi-lagi Aki terpesona melihat aktifitas di sini. Saat ini, ia sedang asik mengamati biksu yang sedang memotong sayuran. Tiba-tiba, Mitsuo menepuknya dari belakang.

"Baiklah Aki, pelajaran pertama : cara memasak kare."

Tokyo

Rabu, 19 Maret 2014

9.00 AM

SMU Ekoda

Bel masuk sekolah yang nyaring baru saja berbunyi, mengakibatkan ratusan murid yang datang pas-pasan berlari marathon mencapai kelas. Aktifitas yang biasa di lihat di sebuah sekolah.

Guru matematika, Yamanigi-sensei membuka pintu kelas dengan keras. Tatapan matanya tegas tak terbantahkan. Dengan cepat, ia berjalan cepat menuju podiumnya. Ia berhenti dan mengamati satu per satu muridnya, lalu berdeham.

"Kiritsu!1" Teriak ketua kelas dengan nyaring. Serempak, seluruh kelas berdiri.

"Rei!2" teriaknya lagi. Sekarang, seluruh siswa serempak membungkuk.

Setelah melewati proses berdiri-dan-membungkuk, sensei menyuruh semuanya duduk.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san3. Saya akan mulai mengabsen." Ia segera membuka buku absennya dan menyebutkan nama muridnya satu persatu.

"Kaito Kuroba?" sebutnya lagi. Tetapi, ia tidak mendengar kata 'hai' sebagai tanda bahwa murid tersebut masuk.

"Kaito Kuroba?" ia mengucapkannya dengan lebih keras. Tetapi kelas masih hening. "Tidak masuk ya?" sambung Yamanigi sensei. Ia segera mengambil pulpennya dan menandai di nama Kaito Kuroba. "Ini hari ke 2 dia tidak masuk, ada yang tahu alasannnya?"

Kelas menjadi hening lagi. Sensei kembali menghela napas. "Kalau ada yang tahu, tolong beritahu sensei. Yak, lanjut..." Yamanigi sensei melanjutkan kegiatan mengabsennya.

Dibelakang, Aoko Nakamori menatap bingung bangku milik Kuroba. Sahabat masa kecilnya itu memang sudah biasa membolos, tetapi biasanya hanya 1 hari. Tetapi sekarang sudah 2 hari. Ada yang aneh.

"Yak, perhatian semuanya!" suara sensei mengembalikan Aoko dari lamunannya. Ia menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan seluruh kemungkinan buruk yang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

"Sekarang, kita ulangan mendadak!" kali ini suara sensei tampak bersemangat. Mata Aoko membelalak. Dengan cepat, ia membuka buku paketnya dan mencoba menghafalkan beberapa rumus matematika yang rumit. Dalam hati, ia menyumpah betapa beruntungnya Kuroba karena membolos hari ini.

"Nakamori, tutup bukumu." Aoko memasang tampang memelas dan menutup bukunya dengan perlahan. Sekali lagi, ia melirik bangku Kuroba. Dasar beruntung!

12.00 PM

Aoko merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ulangan mendadak matematika tadi serasa neraka baginya. Berani taruhan, dirinya pasti akan remidi.

"Hei, kemana saja Kuroba itu?" tanya sebuah suara dingin dari arah kiri Aoko. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Aoko sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Siapalagi kalau bukan Koizumi Akako?

"Entahlah." Aoko masih menunduk di mejanya.

"Jarang-jarang ia tidak masuk 2 hari." Sambungnya lagi. Aoko hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pasrah. Persetan dengan Kuroba, ia harus memikirkan nasib nilai matematikanya dulu.

"Ke kantin yuk, aku yang traktir." Ajak Akako dengan suara memelas. Dengan malas, Aoko bangkit dan menemaninya.

Lorong sekolah seperti biasa ramai saat jam istirahat. Beberapa anak lelaki tampak asyik bermain bola di lapangan. Aoko tersenyum mengingat bahwa biasanya Kuroba berada di salah satu gerombolan anak lelaki itu.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Aoko memilih diam dan berjalan sambil memandang keluar jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Di halaman sekolah, tumbuh 1 pohon sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya. Jendela ini berada tepat di depan kantin.

"Hei, kamu saja yang masuk. Aku tunggu disini." Aoko menoleh pada Akako.

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Aku malas berdesak-desakkan. Kalau kamu yang masuk kan gampang, tinggal minta beberapa fans mu untuk maju dan membelikan apa yang kamu minta." Akako hanya nyengir mendengar alasan Aoko.

"Nih, aku titip 1 roti." Aoko memberikan selembar uang 1000 yen kepada Akako. "Ingat kembaliannya jangan lupa." Akako hanya tertawa dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kantin.

Aoko kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap jendela. Ia menopangkan kedua sikunya pada tepi jendela. Dengan perlahan, ia membuka jendela tersebut, membiarkan angin musim semi membelai lembut wajahnya.

"Yuuto-kun, terima lah bekal ini. Aku membuatnya untukmu." Aoko melongokkan kepalanya kebawah. Di bawahnya, terdapat seorang gadis memberikan bekal kepada seorang laki-laki. Sepertinya, laki-laki tersebut adalah laki-laki yang disukainya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Yuuto sekejap terlihat salah tingkah. Dengan malu-malu, ia membuka menerima bekal tersebut. Ia membuka bekal tersebut dan menemukan omurice4 di dalamnya. "Eeh, terimakasih Sachi-san. Eh, mm, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" Yuuto masih terlihat malu-malu.

Sachi yang daritadi menunduk karena malu kali ini mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lebar pada Yuuto. Mereka berdua lalu pergi untuk makan, mungkin?

Aoko tersenyum melihat kedua orang itu. Pikirannya melayang kepada beberapa saat lalu. Ia sempat membuatkan bekal omurice kepada Kuroba karena kalah taruhan dengannya. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, ia jadi malu sendiri karena omuricenya bisa dibilang gagal.

"Hoi, sedang lihat apa?" Akako tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Aoko. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Aoko tetapi tidak berhasil mencari apa yang sedang dilihat olehnya.

"Tadi ada cewek kasih bekal ke cowok yang dia suka, terus aku lihat." Aoko mengubah arah pandangnya menuju pohon sakura di depannya.

"Ngintip itu gak baik, lho." Kata Akako sambil membuka bungkusan rotinya.

"Oh iya, mana rotiku?" Aoko menengadahkan tangannya, menagih roti beserta kembaliannya.

Akako langsung menaruh roti dan kembalian Aoko di atas tangan mungil temannya itu. Dengan cepat, Aoko langsung mengantongi kembaliannya dan membuka rotinya. "Thanks. Tuh kan, kalau nitip sama kamu cepet datengnya. Belum 5 menit udah sampai, coba kalau masuk sendiri. 15 menit belum tentu dapat." Aoko mengunyah dan berbicara bersamaan, membuat suaranya terdengar tidak terlalu jelas. Akako hanya bisa tertawa sebagai tanggapan.

"Yuk, balik ke kelas. Aku mau lanjutin tugas Bahasa Jepangku." Ajak Akako. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Aoko.

Kesal karena ditinggal, Aoko menutup jendela dengan cepat. Sekali lagi, ia melihat Yuuto dan Sachi sedang berjalan dibawah pohon sakura. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Aoko kembali tersenyum. Entah karena melihat mereka berdua, atau karena mengingat Kuroba.

Higashiyama, Kyoto

Kamis, 20 Maret 2014.

6.45 AM

Aki berjalan dengan lemas ke ruang makan. Ini adalah hari ketiganya di kuil milik Biksu Nobu. Kemarin, ia diajari selama 1 hari full oleh Mitsuo cara menulis dan membaca. Dan hasilnya buruk. Ia hanya bisa menulis dan mengingat beberapa huruf hiragana dan katakana. Sementara kanji, ia tidak bisa mengingat sedikit pun.

Setelah berjalan secara perlahan, akhirnya ia sampai di ruang makan. Ruangan ini cukup besar untuk memuat sekitar 10 orang. Di kuil ini, ada sekitar 5 biksu muda selain Mitsuo dan Masashi. Sementara, biksu seniornya hanya Biksu Nobu seorang.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Aki!" Mitsuo seperti biasa ceria. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disampingnya sebagai isyarat agar Aki duduk disampingnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mitsuo. Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!" Sapaan Aki segera di balas oleh seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut, termasuk Haru.

"Nah, sekarang sudah lengkap semua. Mari kita makan!" kata Haru riang. Biksu Nobu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Haru.

"Itadakimasu!" teriak semuanya bersamaan. Lalu, mereka mulai makan dengan lahap.

"Hei, Mitsuo, makanan ini namanya apa?" Aki berbisik pada Mitsuo yang sedang asik mengunyah makanannya.

"Ini namanya omurice." Katanya setelah meneguk 1 gelas air.

"Omurice?" Aki terlihat bingung.

"Iya. Omelette ditambah nasi atau rice. Jadi omurice." Mitsuo kembali menyendok sesuap nasi.

Aki mengangguk angguk. Dengan perlahan, ia menyendok sesuap omurice ke dalam mulutnya. Enak. Tiba-tiba Aki merasakan sesuatu yang familier dari rasa omurice ini. Cepat-cepat ditelannya dan ia segera meminum air.

"Ada apa? Tidak enak ya?" tanya Haru dengan nada bersalah dari ujung meja.

Aki menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak, tidak. Enak sekali."

"Lalu ada apa denganmu?" Mitsuo terlihat heran.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja, aku merasakan sesuatu yang familier dari rasa omurice ini."

To Be Continued~

1 Berdiri

2 Membungkuk

3 Selamat pagi semua

4 Omelette+rice

* * *

><p>Hai! ini dia chapter 3!<p>

semoga kalian suka yaa!

kayaknya gabakal rutin nih, updatenya. maafkan saya huhuuu tugas ini membunuhku T^T

thx yg dah baca cerita ini! review ya~ 1 review means a lot to me :)

see u next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Fish?

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

><p>Higashiyama<p>

6.45

Ruangan itu hening seketika. Seluruh peralatan makan ditaruh diatas mangkok nasi. Bahkan, Mitsuo yang biasanya tidak pernah berhenti makan dikeadaan apapun kali ini berhenti sejenak.

"F-familier b-bagaimana?" Akhirnya Haru yang bertanya.

Aki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Entahlah. Aku seperti merasa pernah memakannya. Dan, rasanya tadi aku seperti melihat sebuah kilasan memori. Tapi sangat dikit dan kabur." Aki berusaha mengingat-ingat, tetapi, lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa sakit lagi.

Lagi-lagi hening. Hening yang sangat mencekam. Jika harus memilih, Aki akan memilih berada di tempat yang sangat ramai dibandingkan tempat sesunyi ini. Rasanya seperti.. seperti ia merasa sendirian. Dan Aki tidak suka merasa sendirian. Walaupun kenyataannya, semua orang sendirian di dunia ini.

Tiba-tiba, Haru bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dengan secepat kilat, ia berjalan ke arah Aki dan mengambil piringnya. Lalu, ia segera berjalan menuju pintu geser.

"Hei, kenapa diambil?" Aki tidak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya. Dia kan, belum selesai makan.

Haru berhenti 2 langkah dari pintu. Tanpa berbalik, ia menjawab. "Tidak baik makan sambil memaksakan diri mengingat memori, nanti pusing."

"Lho, bukannya bagus ya? Dengan begitu aku jadi bisa lebih cepat mengingat siapa diriku." Aki mengerutkan dahinya dalam.

"Tidak!" Haru berteriak. Kali ini, ia berbalik menghadap Aki.

Wajah Haru memerah karena marah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Aki heran. Mengapa Haru yang marah? Harusnya kan, dirinya yang marah karena makanannya diambil paksa. Masih kebingungan, Aki menatap Haru meminta penjelasan.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh Aki dan seluruh orang diruangan, ia menjadi gugup sendiri. "Yaa, hanya jangan dipaksakan saja. Kau baru saja lupa ingatan beberapa hari. Kalau dipaksakan pasti pusing. Kalau mau ingat, pelan-pelan saja." Ia menyelipkan rambutnya dengan gugup ke belakang telinganya.

Aki berusaha menerima alasannya. Walaupun masuk akal, tetapi ia merasa ada hal lain yang ingin disembunyikan Haru. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah. "Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Tetapi, aku lapar." Ia memegang perutnya sambil memasang tampang memelas.

Haru mengulas senyum lebar, bahunya tidak setegang tadi lagi. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan masak lagi. Masih ada daging sisa makan malam kemarin." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia langsung pergi secepat angin.

Seperginya Haru dari ruangan, ruangan itu masih sunyi. Hanya terdengar beberapa suara kunyahan dari beberapa biksu yang sudah mulai makan lagi. Yang paling diam, tentu saja Biksu Nobu. Hatinya sedang berkecamuk melihat sikap anaknya tadi. Semua sudah terlambat, semua akan terulang lagi.

Sementara, Aki yang sedang duduk diam karena kelaparan semakin bingung dengan kesunyian ruangan ini. Ia merasa, orang-orang disini mengetahui alasan dibalik sikap Haru tadi. Ia menggeser duduknya mendekat ke arah Mitsuo.

"Hei, kenapa sih Haru tadi?" ia berbisik kepada Mitsuo yang baru saja menghabiskan omuricenya.

Seperti yang Aki duga, tubuh Mitsuo menegang seketika. Mitsuo mengusap-usap kepala plontosnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kurasa. Ia hanya khawatir saja denganmu." Katanya tanpa memandang Aki. Aki tahu bahwa Mitsuo berbohong.

"Benarkah?" pancing Aki lagi.

Mitsuo terlihat ragu sejenak, lalu ia menganngguk. Aki menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Haru."

Tak diduga, ternyata Mitsuo mendengarnya. Secepat kilat, kepala Mitsuo berputar menghadap Aki. "Benarkah? Kenapa itu?"

Aki mengerutkan dahinya. Walaupun ia lupa ingatan, tetapi ia bisa mengetahui orang tersebut berbohong, gugup, atau penasaran dari gelagatnya. Dan, Mitsuo memancarkan ketiganya sekaligus.

"Entahlah. Tetapi, aku merasa ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Begitu pula dengan kalian." Aki melirik Mitsuo dengan tenang, ingin melihat reaksi sahabat barunya itu.

Mitsuo segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aki, memandang piring kosong yang berada di dapannya. Ia berbisik lirih kepada dirinya, atau mungkin kepada Aki. "Kau pasti akan tahu, Aki. Cepat atau lambat. Tetapi, kurasa sekarang belum waktunya."

Aki mendengarnya dengan jelas, tetapi memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Misuo. Baru saja ia mencoba berpikir, pintu geser kembali terbuka. Haru datang membawa daging beserta nasi untuk Aki.

"Maaf agak lama. Selamat makan, Aki!" Haru menaruh makanan itu didepan Aki, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan kembali menyantap omuricenya.

Aki menatap Haru penuh selidik, tetapi pikirannya segera teralih oleh wangi sedap daging buatan Haru. Ia segera mengambil sumpit lalu menyuap makanannya. Masa bodohlah dengan Haru, yang penting ia makan dulu.

Tokyo

12.30 PM

SMU Ekoda

Semua murid menahan nafas dengan tegang. Di depan, Yamanigi sensei sedang membagikan hasil ulangan mendadak matematika kemarin. Bisa ditebak, 75% siswanya pasti remidi.

"Aoko Nakamori." Aoko Nakamori berjalan sambil menunduk menuju depan. Tanpa diberitahu pun, ia sudah tahu bahwa nilainya kebakaran.

"42." Sensei menyerahkan lembar ulangannya dengan tampang acuh. Benar kan perasaannya?

Aoko mengambil kertas tersebut dengan cepat, lalu segera berbalik menuju tempat duduknya. "Nakamori." Suara sensei menghentikannya. Ia kembali berbalik dan memandang sensei penuh tanya. Apalagi kesalahannya?

"Yaa?" ia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Sudah 2 hari lebih Kuroba tidak datang, kamu tahu alasannya atau tidak?" Ooh, ternyata tentang si Kuroba, pikir Aoko. Seketika ia lega. Paling tidak dia tidak akan diberikan tugas tambahan karena remidi.

"Tidak. Mengapa sensei bertanya pada saya?"

"Sensei pikir kamu tahu berhubung kalian adalah teman dari kecil." Sensei menatap Aoko dengan polos. "Untuk yang lainnya, kalau tahu alasan dari absen Kuroba, tolong beritahu sensei!" serempak, sekelas membuat koor "hai".

Tanpa perlu disuruh, Aoko berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dalam hati, ia juga penasaran dengan Kuroba. Kemarin, ia iseng mendatangi tempat tinggalnya, tetapi walaupun ia sudah membunyikan bel puluhan atau bahkan ribuan kali, pintu tempat tinggal Kuroba tetap tidak terbuka.

Aoko menyelipkan kertas ulangannya dengan asal. Ia membuka bukunya dan mencoba memfokuskan diri menjawab soal-soal ajaib matematika. Tetapi, sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia tetap tidak bisa. Pikirannya terus menerus melayang, memikirkan keadaan Kuroba.

Ia membayangkan jika Kuroba tertimpa hal buruk. Seperti, kecopetan, diculik atau tak sengaja makan ikan. Ya, Kuroba memang alergi terhadap ikan.

Dengan cepat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin Kuroba melakukan suatu hal yang ceroboh. Aoko mengeluarkan pensil sambil membuat keputusan. Ia akan menunggu sampai besok, jika Kuroba tetap tidak masuk, ia akan mencarinya.

Higashiyama

Kamis, 21 April 2014

05.46 AM

Aki terbangun dengan badan sakit luar biasa. Ia mengerang saat berusaha bangun dari futonnya. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, ia menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap berbaring.

Sambil berbaring, Aki melirik jam yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. 05.46. Aki mengerutkan keningnya, sejak kapan ia tidur?

Ia kembali menutup matanya dan berusaha menggali memorinya tentang kejadian semalam. Perlahan-lahan, ia ingat kapan dan mengapa ia tidur. Dan jawaban atas badannya yang terasa sangat sakit.

Malam sebelumnya, 08.23 PM

"Itadakimasu!" Mitsuo mengucap salam dan memulai makan malamnya dengan cepat.

Aki tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman disebelahnya ini. Melihat kelahapan makan Mitsuo, Aki menjadi lapar seketika. Wajar saja, dari pagi ia sudah kerja rodi, mulai dari belajar baca tulis, membersihkan kuil dan membantu Mitsuo melayani pengunjung yang ingin berdoa disini.

Aki mengambil sumpitnya dan menempatkannya dengan sempurna di tangan kanannya. Sekarang, ia sudah mahir menggunakan sumpit berkat ajaran Masashi. Aki menatap sejenak menu makan malam hari ini. Ikan gembung dan sup miso! Sudah beberapa kali Aki memakan sup miso, tetapi baru kali ini ia makan ikan gembung. Menurut rekomendasi Mitsuo, ikan gembung buatan Haru terkenal enaknya.

Aki mulai mencuil ikannya dan melahapnya. Memang benar rekomendasi Mitsuo, sangat enak! Aki segera melahapnya dengan sesuap nasi. Sangat sedap!

Baru saja ia menghabiskan setengah nasinya, tiba-tiba Aki merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Ia segera menghentikan aktifitas kunyahannya dan meneguk air. Tetapi, rasa sakitnya tidak kunjung hilang. Aki melepaskan sumpitnya untuk memegang perutnya.

"Ada apa, Aki?" Biksu Nobu terlihat khawatir dari ujung, mengundang perhatian seluruh penghuni ruangan. Aki menoleh dengan keringat deras mengucur dari dahinya. Ia berusaha menjawab tetapi suaranya hilang. Aki tidak tahu apakah suaranya memang hilang atau ia terlalu tidak bertenaga untuk bersuara.

Aki mencoba untuk berdiri. Dengan bertumpu pada pundak Mitsuo yang memandangnya dengan khawatir, ia tertatih-tatih berdiri. Aki menarik nafas dalam, lalu mencoba untuk berbicara. "M-maaf..t-toilet."

Biksu Nobu dan yang lain masih menatapnya dengan khawatir. Aki berusaha keras berjalan, baru 2 langkah ia jalan, ia ambruk. Setelah itu, ia hanya dapat mengingat dengan samar-samar.

Ia ingat ruangan seketika menjadi ribut. Ia ingat Mitsuo yang duduk tak jauh dari temptanya ambruk segera berdiri dan membopongnya keluar dari ruang makan. Ia ingat ia dibaringkan di kamarnya. Ia ingat Haru menelfon seseorang, yang kalau tidak salah adalah dokter. Ia ingat sakit perutnya makin menjadi-jadi. Ia ingat seseorang datang tepat pada saat rasa sakitnya mencapai klimaks. Setelah itu, ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Mungkin dokter kemarin memberikannya obat bius.

21 April. 05.46

Aki membuka matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Jadi, ia baru saja terbangun dar pingsan yang panjang. Aki memegang perutnya. Tidak ada rasa sakit. Ia bersyukur, perutnya sudah normal kembali.

Merasa sudah agak sedikit membaik, Aki mencoba bangkit kembali. Kali ini dengan pelan-pelan. Dan ia berhasil.

Aki berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan menggesernya. Di depan, tampak Mitsuo tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar di pintu kamar Aki. Karena Aki menggeser pintu tersebut, Mitsuo kehilangan tempat bersandar dan terjatuh kebelakang, yang membuat kaki Aki hampir tertimpa badannya.

Seketika, Mitsuo langsung bangun dan meloncat. Ia mendarat dengan kuda-kuda kung fu. Mitsuo pernah bercerita bahwa ia bisa sedikit kung fu. "HA?!" Mitsuo berteriak kepada Aki dengan masih setengah sadar. Perlu beberapa detik untuk Mitsuo untuk menyadari bahwa orang yang di depannya adalah Aki.

"Hei! Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Sudah membaik?" Aki masih belum sadar dari kekagetannya melihat tindakan Mitsuo. Melihat ekspresi Aki, Mitsuo langsung menepuk pundaknya sambil terkekeh-kekeh. "Hei, jangan bengong begitu. Tadi itu gerakan reflekku. Maaf maaf."

Akhirnya, Aki tersadar dari kebengongannya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menepuk balik pundak Mitsuo. "Sudah. Kau menungguiku semalaman disini?"

"Yap. Aku meminta ijin pada Biksu Nobu untuk menjagamu. Tetapi kalau aku tidur dikamarmu tanpa seijinmu, aku pikir itu tidak sopan, jadi, aku tidur di depan kamarmu. Hahahaha."

Aki terharu dengan sikap Mitsuo. Ia baru mengenal laki-laki ini kurang dari seminggu, tetapi laki-laki ini sudah bersikap sangat baik kepadanya. Kalau saja ia tidak gengsi, ia pasti akan memeluk Mitsuo, tetapi karena gengsinya cukup tinggi, ia merangkul pundak Mitsuo. "Wih, terima kasih ya. Kau baik sekali. Tapi, aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Pasti tidak enak tidur dilantai."

"Sama-sama. Di sini, kami memperlakukan orang lain seperti saudara sendiri. Dan, santai saja Aki. Aku punya prinsip, aku bisa tidur dimana saja asalkan aku masih menjejak di tanah, tidak melayang." Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Aki dan Mitsuo mulai melangkah menuju dapur, membantu siapapun yang sedang ditugaskan memasak hari ini. "Omong-omong, kemarin itu kenapa aku pingsan ya?"

"Kata dokter, kau ada alergi terhadap ikan. Apalagi, kemarin kau makan ikan dalam porsi banyak. Untungnya, kemarin dokter cepat menanganimu. Kalau tidak mungkin bisa berbahaya." Aki bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Mitsuo.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam lagi. Mereka sudah sampai di lorong kayu. "Aku baru tahu kalau aku alergi ikan."

Mitsuo tertawa mengejek disebelah. "Kau kan memang lupa ingatan."

"Oh iya ya, aku lupa" kali ini Aki ikut tertawa.

Mereka sudah mencapai dapur, tetapi tidak ada seorangpun disana. Mitsuo melirik jam yang berada di atas kulkas, lalu menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Astaga, ini kan belum jam 6."

Mitsuo dan Aki memutuskan untuk menunggu di ruang makan. Mereka berdua duduk sambil menghadap satu sama lain. "Hei, maaf kalau ini lancang, tetapi, bagaimana rasanya lupa ingatan?"

Aki mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan Mitsuo. "Entahlah. Awalnya aku merasa aneh. Aku merasa seperti bayi yang baru lahir tetapi dalam wujud orang dewasa. Aku harus beradaptasi dan belajar lagi. Tetapi dibalik kondisi terburukpun tentu masih ada hal baiknnya. Aku beruntung berada disini, dikelilingi oleh kalian. Kalian mau membantuku belajar lagi tanpa merasa terganggu. Aku sangat berhutang budi dengan kalian." Aki menatap mata Mitsuo dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mitsuo mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Aki melanjutkan, "Hei, kalau kau, mendukungku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali lagi atau tidak?" Aki bertanya dengan santai.

Mitsuo bingung mendengar pertanyaan Aki. "Tentu saja, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa ada orang yang tidak ingin aku mengingat diriku. Kau pasti tahu maksudku."

Mitsuo terdiam. "Aku tentu saja mau. Pasti tidak enak hidup dengan memori yang terhapus. Untuk Haru, aku tidak bisa banyak bicara."

"Aku mengerti. Ayuk, sebentar lagi jam 6, kita bersih-bersih halaman dulu yuk." Aki berdiri duluan disusul Mitsuo. Tetapi karena langkah Mitsuo lebih panjang, Mitsuo mendahului Aki keluar dari pintu. Saat mencapai pintu, Aki tersentak kaget. Ia mengingat potongan percakapan tadi malam. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengingat lebih banyak.

Ruangan itu sepi, hanya ada Haru dan seseorang tak dikenal, yang sepertinya adalah dokter.

"Apakah ingatannya akan kembali, dok?"

"Tergantung. Tetapi karena alergi lamanya kambuh, sepertinya tidak. Sudah malam, saya pergi dulu ya." Haru membungkuk pada dokter dan mengantarnya keluar kamar. Tak lama kemudian, Haru sudah berada di sisi Aki.

"Semoga kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali."

Aki tersentak kaget. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Mitsuo sedang mentapnya dengan bingung. "Ada apa sih? Kau membuatku takut."

Aki menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayuk."

Aki berjalan mendahului Mitsuo. Ia diserang rasa panik karena mengingat hal itu. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Haru.

Tokyo

SMU Ekoda

2.35 PM

"Hei, mau kemana?"

Aoko tidak mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tetap sibuk mengemasi barangnya. Setelah memasukkan catatan bahasa Jepangnya, ia menoleh pada Akako. "Aku tidak ikut pelajaran sehabis ini. Sudah ijin kok dengan sensei. Duluan ya!"

"Hah? Mau kemana?!" Akako sedikit berteriak.

"Mencari Shinichi Kudo."

Aoko segera berlari meninggalkan kelasnya, ia tidak boleh terlambat. Dari luar, ia dapat mendengar teriakan Akako.

SMU Beika

Aoko menunggu dengan sabar didepan pintu gerbang SMU Shinichi Kudo ini. Kemarin, ia memutuskan jika Kuroba belum datang juga, ia akan mencarinya. Dan disinilah ia berada sekarang. Kabarnya, dulu Shinichi Kudo pernah menghilang.

Tak lama kemudian, yang di tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Shinichi Kudo keluar gerbang dengan santai bersama seorang gadis. Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, ia segera menghampiri Kudo.

"Selamat siang." Sapa Aoko.

Shinichi dan Ran segera menghentikan langakah mereka. "Ya, ada apa?" Shinichi bertanya dengan bingung.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, bisa bicara sebentar?" Shinichi saling tatap dengan Ran dalam diam, sepertinya mereka bertelepati. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Shinichi menjawab. "Bisa, tetapi tidak bisa disini. Bagaimana kalau di kafe dekat sini. Dan gadis ini harus ikut dengan kita." Shinichi menunjuk Ran.

"Oh tentu saja. Ayo."

Kafe Poirot.

Kak Azusa berlalu setelah mencatat pesanan ketiga remaja ini.

"Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Aoko Nakamori. Saya dengan, Kudo-san pernah hilang beberapa waktu lalu." Shinichi dan Ran saling pandang dengan heran.

"Iya, mengapa ya?" Shinichi terlihat was-was.

"Belum lama ini, teman sekelas saya hilang. Saya berasumsi mungkin saja ia hilang karena alasan yang sama dengan anda." Aoko meminum cocoa yang baru saja di antarkan oleh Kak Azusa.

Shinichi terlihat lega sesaat. "Oh,begitu. Tetapi Nakamori-san, saya yakin teman anda hilang dengan alasan yang berbeda dengan saya. Alasan saya hilang, maaf tetapi saya tidak bisa memberitahunya."

Aoko mengangguk lemah. Hilang sudah harapannya menemukan Kuroba.

"Ada fotonya? Mungkin saya bisa membantu. Dan sejak kapan dia hilang?"

Aoko merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat. "Terakhir saya bertemu dengannya Senin pagi, esoknya dia sudah tidak masuk sekolah. Nah, ini fotonya."

Shinichi mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Aoko. Seketika, matanya terbelalak. Shinichi mengetahui orang ini. Walaupun tidak mengenakan kostumnya, tetapi ia yakin mengenali orang ini. Ia adalah Kaito Kid.

Shinichi memutar otaknya, hari Senin adalah hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Kid. Dan malamnya ia hampir tertangkap. Tetapi, Sonoko mengatakan bahwa jejak Kid hilang di Higashiyama.

"Maaf, siapa nama orang ini?" Shinichi masih sedikit panik.

"Namanya Kaito Kuroba."

To Be Continued~

* * *

><p>Hai!<p>

gak tau mau nulis apa sih, tapi terimakasih ya buat yang udah baca cerita aku!

apalagi yang nulis review~ Arigatou gozaimasu! *bow*

cerita dikit nih, tiap ngecek e-mail, trus ada review dari cerita aku, rasanya tuh kayak terbang ke langittt~~

apalagi kalau mereka suka sama cerita kitaaa... aku yakin semua penulis cerita ngerasain hal yang sama kayak aku ^^

sip, see u later! kritik dan saran di terima kokkk

Jaa~

[jangan lupa tulis review ya] :3

-nisnis-


	5. Chapter 5 Ouija's web

Kamis, 21 April 2014

Tokyo

3.40 PM

Shinichi melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa empuk di ruang tamunya. Ia menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Di belakang, Ran menutup pintu kayu rumah Shinichi dan berjalan menghampirinya. Ran duduk di samping Shinichi dengan pandangan mata menyelidik.

Ran membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap Ran dengan polos, menunggu pertanyaan yang pasti akan di lontarkan Ran 3 detik lagi. Dalam hati, Shinichi menghitung. 1..2..3.. "Siapa orang tadi?" Shinichi tersenyum kecil. Sudah di duga, Ran akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Anak SMU yang sedang cari pacarnya, kurasa."

"Bukan.. bukan itu maksudku." Ran menggeleng perlahan.

Shinichi mengerutkan dahinya. Kalau bukan gadis tadi, siapa lagi yang dimaksud?

"Maksudmu?"

"Laki-laki yang dicari."

Shinichi tersentak kaget. Apa Ran tahu kalau orang itu adalah Kaito Kid? "Yaa... pacarnya si gadis tadi lah."

Tiba-tiba, ekspresi Ran berubah. Ekspresi nya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang jengkel. "Ya aku tahu lah. Maksudku, siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu. Biasanya kalau mencari orang biasa, kamu akan tenang. Tadi, kamu terlihat panik dan kaget. Aku gak sebodoh itu, Shin. Jadi, siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu?"

Shinichi terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak menyangka Ran akan perhatian dengan perubahan-sikapnya tadi. Shinichi menghembuskan nafas dalam. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Ran.

"Kamu ingat tadi gadis itu bilang kapan terakhir dia bertemu dengan temannya itu?"

Ran memutar bola matanya ke kanan atas, kebiasaannya saat berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Kalau tidak salah Senin kan?"

Shinichi mengangguk. "Kamu ingat Senin sore kita kemana?"

"Pamerannya paman Jirokichi kan?"

Shinichi mengangguk lagi. "Kamu ingat apa yang terjadi di akhir pameran?"

Ran tapak mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba, matanya membulat. "Pameran jadi heboh karena Kaito Kid ketahuan dan dikejar oleh anak buah paman Jirokichi. Jangan bilang... dia Kaito Kid?"

Shinichi mengangguk lemah. "Sonoko mengatakan kalau Kaito Kid tidak berhasil tertangkap. Ia hilang di sekitar Higashiyama. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroba, tetapi perasaanku mengatakan bahwa ia masih di daerah Higashiyama.

Ran tampak prihatin. "Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Shinichi berdiri dan merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari-cari nama di daftar contactnya. "Menelpon Ai. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, bisa saja ada campur tangan organisasi hitam. Entahlah."

Shinichi menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga kirinya, setelah beberapa kali mendengar nada sambung, telponya terputus. Shinichi menggerutu kecil lalu mencoba sekali lagi. Sejak bergabung dengan FBI1, Ai sangat sibuk sehingga jarang mengangkat telponnya.

"Omong-omong, kamu gak penasaran sama si gadis yang tadi?" Shinichi menoleh kepada Ran yang saat ini sedang asyik bermain handphonenya. "Hm, tidak tuh. Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Yaa.. siapa tahu pikir dia itu selingkuhanku." Shinichi tersenyum jail, lalu memencet ponselnya lagi. Lagi-lagi, Ai tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Ran tertawa lepas. "Hahaha, tidak mungkin kan?"

Shinichi menaikkan bahunya. "Yah, kan kamu tidak tahu. Siapa tahu aku punya selingkuhan di belakangmu." Shinichi menggoda Ran.

Ran sudah akan berteriak, tetapi Shinichi cepat-cepat menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Barusan saja, Ai menjawab panggilannya.

"Hei, ini aku."

"Oh, Kudo. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana urusanmu dengan pembersihan sisa-sisa anggota BO?"

"Lancar. Tidak ada halangan yang berarti. Cepatlah, jangan banyak basa-basi. Katakan apa yang perlu ku jawab."

Shinichi mendengus perlahan, sikap Ai yang jutek masih tidak berubah. "Belum lama ini, Kaito Kid hilang. Kira-kira apa ada hubungannya dengan BO?"

Ai mengeluarkan nada mengejek di seberang. "Menurutmu untuk apa BO repot-repot menculik Kid saar mereka sedang terdesak seperti ini? Menyuruh Kid untuk menyamar jadi mereka?"

Shinichi mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frutasi. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan ngawur Kudo. Tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini. Sadarlah. Itu saja kan? Aku tutup ya. Sampai jumpa." Klik. Ai memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Shinichi menjatuhkan tangannya ke samping tubuhnya. Ai benar. Ia harus sadar. Ia tidak boleh panik. Dengan lemas, ia memejamkan matanya. Sadar. Aku harus sadar.

Selasa, 25 April 2014

Higashiyama

10.05 AM

Aki menyandarkan punggungnya dengan lelah di pintu lorong kaca. Tepat di tempat pertama kali ia dan Haru bertemu. Ia baru saja selesai menyapu halaman. Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang yang mengakibatkan daun dari pohon sakura gugur lumayan banyak.

"Aki!" Aki menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Dari arah sebelah kanan halaman, terlihat Haru sedang berlari-lari menghampirinya. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah benda hitam yang cukup besar. Aki menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Haru.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau lari-lari?"

Haru merogoh kantung celana pendeknya. Saat ia mengeluarkan tangannya, terdapat sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam. Benda itu adalah ponsel.

"Ponsel? Punya siapa?" Aki megambil ponsel yang di sodorkan Haru.

Haru tersenyum lebar. "Untukmu?"

Aki menaikkan alisnya, kaget dengan hadiah Haru. "Buatku? Bagaimana bisa?"

Haru beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di sebelah Aki. "Aku baru ingat kami punya satu ponsel tak terpakai disini. Jadi, aku minta pada ayah untuk memberikannya padamu. Dan ternyata di perbolehkan. Jadi, sekarang ini milikmu." Haru masih belum berhenti tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Wah, terima kasih!" Aki memegang ponsel miliknya dengan hati-hati.

"Sama-sama. Tetapi ini bukan ponsel baru, tidak apa-apa ya?"

Aki segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak apa-apa. Sangat tidak apa-apa!." Aki menyalakan ponselnya, setelah menyala, ia bingung bagaimana cara menggunakannya. "Ng.. bagaimana cara menggunakannya?"

Haru memperlihatkan benda besar yang di bawanya tadi. "Tadaa. Makanya aku bawa ini. Ini laptop. Pertama kita akan membuat e-mail dulu. Yuk, masuk ke dalam dulu."

Mereka berdua masuk dan pindah ke ruang duduk. Ruang dimana Aki pertama kali berbicara dengan biksu Nobu. Haru menyalakan laptopnya dan langsung membuka browser.

"Kamu mau nama e-mail mu apa?"

Aki mengerutkan dahinya. Nama yang ia gunakan hanya Aki. Apa lagi yang bisa di tambahkan di namanya? "Kalau Aki saja tidak bisa ya?"

Haru tertawa mendengarnya. "Ya tidak bisa lah. Panjang kan dikit."

"Apa ya? Aku tidak ingat ulang tahun ku."

Haru ikut berpikir. Tiba-tiba, wajahnya menjadi cerah. "Bagaimana kalau tanggal saat pertama kali kau sampai disini. 18 Mei?"

Aki langsung mengangguk. "Ide bagus!" ia mengacungkan jempol pada Haru.

Haru tertawa kecil lalu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada monitor laptopnya. Jari-jarinya menari-nari cantik di atas keyboard laptop. Setelah 10 menit konsentrasi, Haru memutar laptop sehingga layarnya menghadap pada Aki. "Selesai! Username e-mailmu adalah Aki_1805. Bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Aki mengangguk. Ia membaca tulisan di layar laptop dengan seksama lalu menoleh kepada Haru. "Kerja bagus, Haru-chan."

Haru sedikit tersipu mendengar namanya di tambahkan _chan_ oleh Aki. Dengan agak salah tingkah ia membalikkan posisi laptop sehingga menghadap dirinya. Wajahnya masih merah, dan saat ini Haru sedang berusaha mati-matian mencari topik baru untuk di bicarakan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Aki, kau tahu Ouija?"

Aki memandang Haru dengan heran. "Yang permainan dengan hantu itu bukan?"

Haru mengangguk. "Sekarang Ouija ada websitenya loh. Dengar-dengar, website itu ada penunggunya. Aku juga tidak mengerti sebenarnya. Salah satu temanku mengatakan, kalau kita menanyakan hal apapun di website itu, bisa dijawab. Ia mencoba menanyakan PR matematika, dan dijawab. Dan yang mengagetkan, jawabannya benar." Haru menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Aki mendengarkan dengan sedikit merinding. Rasanya ia baru lupa ingatan sebentar, tetapi kenapa rasanya jaman cepat sekali berubah? Hantu saja sekarang punya website sendiri. Hebat.

"Ngg..jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Aki bertanya dengan sedikit takut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?" Haru menantang Aki. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Aki, ia sudah mengetikkan alamat web tersebut dan mengkliknya. "Sudah kubuka."

Rasa penasaran Aki mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Sehingga, ia menggeser duduknya menjadi di sebelah Haru. Homepage website tersebut biasa saja. Tidak seram, hanya bertuliskan OUIJA dengan besar. Aki mengambil kesimpulan bahwa, walaupun hantu sekarang punya website, tetapi mereka bukan web designer yang hebat. Website mereka hanya mendapat nilai 4 dari skala 10 oleh Aki.

"Jadi, kau mau tanya apa?" Aki menyikut Haru yang masih tampak bersemangat.

"Pertanyaan dasar dulu. Pertama, 'siapa namaku?'" Haru mengetik dengan cepat di kolom question.

Taklama kemudian, kolom answer terisi kalimat. Aki membacanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Haruka Nobu.

Aki tersentak kaget. Benar ternyata, website ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan. Tak disangka, Haru juga tampak kaget di sebelahnya.

"Ternyata betul. Kupikir temanku hanya berbohong." Haru menatap Aki dengan kagum.

"Lagi! Coba tanya yang lain!" Aki semakin bersemangat.

"Baiklah! 'apa warna rambutku? Dan seberapa panjang rambutku?'"

Aki dan Haru menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Setelah 5 detik berlalu, lagi-lagi kolom answer terisi kalimat. Warna coklah kemerahan. Sebahu.

Haru menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Sedangkan, Aki merasa website ini dapat membantunya. Dengan cepat, ia menggoncang bahu Haru. "Hei, cepat tanyakan namaku!"

Seketika, tubuh Haru menegang. Tangannya masih menutupi mulutnya tetapi mulutnya tidak lagi menganga. Dengan kasar, ia menepis tangan Aki dari bahunya. "Kau percaya dengan website konyol macam ini?"

Aki menaikkan bahunya. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Sudahlah, coba saja. Dengan begitu aku bisa tahu namaku."

Haru mencibir pelan. Dengan sekali gerakan, ia menutup layar laptopnya dengan keras. Haru segera berdiri dan bergegas untuk pergi meninggalkan Aki. Tetapi, Aki lebih cepat. Ia mencekal pergelangan tangan Haru, tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Kenapa pergi?" Aki mencoba bernada sepolos mungkin, walaupun hatinya sedang gelisah melihat sikap Haru tadi.

"Aku baru ingat. Website itu buatan temanku. Jadi, ia pasti tahu namaku serta rambutku." Haru mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tetapi tangan Aki menahannya sangat kuat.

"Tapi kan websitenya tidak bisa tahu siapa yang mengaksesnya."

"Pasti ada sistemnya." Haru menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. "Sudahlah, lepaskan tanganku. Website itu tidak bisa membantumu."

Aki masih bergeming. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapan Haru. Sistemnya hebat sekali sampai bisa tahu siapa yang mengakses web tersebut tanpa log in.

Haru mendesah pelan. "Memangnya kenapa sih? Kau tidak suka berada disini sampai ingin cepat-cepat mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali?"

Aki terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Haru. Tentu saja ia sangat suka berada disini. "B-bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi beban dengan berlama-lama tinggal disini." Aki melonggarkan cekalannya di tangan Haru.

Merasakan perbedaan kekuatan tangan Aki, Haru segera memanfaatkannya untuk membebaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah. Aku sibuk. Sebentar lagi akan kupanggilkan Mitsuo untuk mengajarimu memakai ponsel." Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Haru meninggalkan ruang duduk.

Seperginya Haru dari ruangan, Aki jatuh terduduk. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kesal. Ia lupa bahwa Haru tidak ingin ingatannya kembali. Dan dengan bodohnya, ia meminta Haru menanyakan namanya di website ajaib tersebut.

Ia juga kesal mengapa Haru dapat mempengaruhi emosinya dengan mudah. Ia berhasil dibuat merasa bersalah karena tidak menyukai tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang duduk terbuka. Aki tidak menoleh karena mengira Mitsuo lah yang masuk. Aki masih duduk diam seperti patung hingga orang yang datang duduk di seberangnya. Aki mendongak dan tersentak kaget saat mendapati Biksu Nobu duduk di hadapannya.

"Biksu! Maaf tadi saya tidak lihat." Aki salah tingkah karena merasa tidak sopan.

Biksu Nobu hanya tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat sangat kusut."

Aki menimbang-nimbang apakah dirinya harus memberi tahu Biksu Nobu bahwa ia baru saja bertengkar dengan anaknya. "Ngg.. Tadi saya bertengkar dengan Haru. Ia pikir saya tidak suka tinggal disini." Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Biksu Nobu.

Tak disangkanya, Biksu Nobu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ooh hanya bertengkar. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Haru anaknya memang sangat keras kepala. Kalau yang dia mau tidak di turuti, ia bisa ngambek 7 hari 7 malam." Biksu Nobu tertawa lagi. Aki hanya menunduk memandangi tatami.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kalian jalan-jalan?"

Aki mendongak tak percaya menatap Biksu Nobu. "Jalan-jalan?"

"Iya. Berhubung Haru kalau marah lama, sampai akhir pekan pun dia pasti masih marah. Nah, saat akhir pekan itu kalian jalan-jalan saja. Haru pasti mau mengantarmu berkeliling Kyoto."

"Biksu yakin dia mau maafin saya?"

"100%. Dia kalau marah memang lama, tetapi sekali kamu minta maaf, pasti di maafin."

"Tapi saya tidak berani ajak dia. Masih takut." Aki menggaruk-garuk tatami yang didudukinya."

Biksu Nobu tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya. "Tenang. Itu saya saja yang kasih tahu ke dia. Sekarang kamu pelajarin dulu cara pakai ponsel. Ah, ini Mitsuo sudah datang." Di ambang pintu, Mitsup melongokkan kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Terima kasih banyak , Biksu! Untuk masalah ini dan juga ponselnya."

Biksu Nobu melambaikan tangannya dengan santai. "Sama-sama. Berkeliling Kyoto di hari Sabtu. Berani?" Biksu Nobu menantangnya.

Aki tersenyum lebar di tempatnya. "Berani."

SMU Ekoda, Tokyo

3.00 PM

"Aoko!" sebuah suara cempreng berteriak memanggil Aoko di lorong padat itu. Aoko segera memutar badannya dan menemukan Akako sedang kepayahan mengejarnya.

"Ada apa?" Aoko menepikan dirinya sehingga rapat dengan tembok di sekolahnya. Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, dan setengah populasi dari sekolahnya sedang berjalan di lorong ini. Jika berani mengobrol di tengah lorong, sama saja dengan mencari mati.

"Kamu sudah isi angket karyawisata nya?"

Aoko mengangguk dan meneruskan perjalanannya bersama Akako. "Aku pilih Kyoto. Hokkaido terlalu dingin."

Disampingnya, Akako mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Sepertinya banyak yang memilih ke Kyoto. Uuh, aku tidak sabar pergi karyawisata akhir minggu ini."

"Aku juga. Kasihan deh, si Kuroba tidak ikut." Aoko bermaksud meledek, tetapi ia merasakan ada pisau yang menancap di dadanya saat ia menyebut nama Kuroba.

"Kuroba apa kabarnya, ya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sedang pesta ikan." Aoko mencoba menjaga nada bicaranya tetap datar.

Akako tertawa. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di loker sepatu dan sedang mengganti sepatu mereka. "Sudahlah, jangan sedih. Sebentar lagi kita mau jalan-jalan lho." Akako menepuk punggung Aoko dengan keras.

Aoko hanya menyengir. Akako melanjutkan, "siapa tahu kita bakal ketemu Kuroba di Kyoto."

Aoko tertawa keras. "Buat apa si Kuroba disana? Latihan samurai?" Mereka berdua keluar dari gedung dan berjalan menyeberangi lapangan.

"Mana kutahu. Kuroba kan memang agak-agak sinting." Akako menaruh jari telunjuk di dahinya secara horizontal dan menggesekkannya berulang kali di dahinya."

Aoko berjalan dengan santai sambil memperhatikan beberapa anggota klub sepak bola sedang melakukan pemanasan. "Bodo amat, deh. Pokoknya tanggal 29 kita harus senang-senang. Kyoto, i am coming!"

To be continued~

1 Baca epilog Two Is Better Than One

* * *

><p>delayed 1 day! gomennasaiiii :'(<p>

Website Ouija was inspired from Winna Effendi's novel, Ai

Hayoo bakal ketemu gak tuh Aki sama Aoko hehe

Cie Ai jadi FBI ;3

sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! :3

-nisnis-

[dont forget to write some review please] :3


	6. Chapter 6 Kinkaku-ji

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

><p>Jumat, 28 April 2014<p>

Tokyo

9.15 AM

Suasana kelas saat ini sangat ribut. Di barisan depan, sekelompok anak perempuan sedang ngerumpi mengenai make-up apa saja yang akan mereka bawa. Di belakang, para anak laki-laki duduk melingkar sambil berbisik-bisik, entah rencana apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan.

Yamanigi sensei melihat semuanya dari mimbar tempat ia berdiri. Ia tersenyum lebar dan membiarkan murid-muridnya mengobrol mengenai karya wisata besok. Akhir-akhir ini, ia jarang melihat muridnya semangat, yang alasan terbesarnya adalah banyak dari mereka yang sedang alergi akibat serbuk bunga.

Tiba-tiba, ia menepuk tangannya sekali. "Perhatian!". Suara bassnya menyurutkan euforia para penduduk kelas. Mereka segera memutar tempat duduk mereka menghadap depan, melipat tangan, dan memasang tampang serius.

"Waktu sudah habis. Jangan lupa bawa semua peralatan yang diperlukan. Sekali lagi, apa benar tidak ada yang pergi ke Hokkaido?"

"Tidak ada, sensei!" sebuah suara dari tengah menjawab pertanyaan Yamanigi sensei.

"Berarti semua ke Kyoto?" Yamanigi sensei melihat seluruh kelas mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok jam 7 di sekolah. Yang terlambat, akan di tinggal. Kelas di bubarkan."

Sabtu, 29 April 2014

Kyoto

6.30 AM

Aki meraba samping tempat tidurnya sambil menutup mata. Tangannya tak berhenti meraba sampai ia menemukan alarm yang membangunkannya dari mimpinya yang tak begitu indah. Ia bermimpi berpesta ikan, lalu pingsan karena alerginya.

Aki bangkit dari kasurnya sambil menguap lebar. Ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang lebar untuk mencegah lalat tertarik masuk kedalamnya. Ia mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya dengan pelan, kebiasaannya saat baru bangun tidur.

Matanya masih terpejam hingga ia ingat hari ini hari apa. Dengan cepat, ia membuka mata dan melesat menuju pintu. Di luar, masih sangat sepi. Aki tidak menghiraukannya dan segera meluncur menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini, ia dan Haru akan berkeliling Kyoto. Atau lebih tepatnya, mengunjungi salah satu tempat paling terkenal di Kyoto, Kinkaku-ji.

Aki selesai mandi 5 menit kemudian. Walaupun hanya 5 menit, Aki merasa sangat tersiksa karena air dingin yang mengguyur tubuhnya terasa seperti es yang di oleskan di atas kulitnya. Ia segera kembali ke kamarnya dan memakai kausnya dengan asal. Ralat, bukan kausnya. Melainkan kaus yang di pinjamkan kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya di geser. Aki menoleh dan mendapati Mitsuo berada di ambang pintunya dengan tampang masih setengah sadar. Setelah diam beberapa detik, akhirnya Mitsuo sadar. "Hei. Rajin sekali sudah mandi." Lalu Mitsuo menguap lagi.

Aki mengangguk bersemangat. "Kau lupa, ya? Hari ini aku akan pergi jalan-jalan."

Mendengar kata jalan-jalan, kantuk Mitsuo menguap seketika. "Oh iya. Aku lupa." Mitsuo beranjak dari ambang pintu dan berjalan mendekati Aki. Setelah ia berjarak hanya 2 langkah dari Aki, ia berhenti. Ia memandangi Aki dengan dahi mengkerut dalam.

"Ada apa?" Aki menunduk menatap dirinya, dan merasa tak ada yang salah denga dirinya.

"Kau yakin mau jalan-jalan pakai baju seperti itu?"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?" Aki menunduk lagi. Seperti biasa, ia mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek. Kali ini, ia mengenakan kaos merah bertuliskan I LOVE OSAKA dan celana pendek sedengkul berwarna coklat. Nanti, ia akan mengenakan alas kaki sandal jepit. Seperti biasa.

Mitsuo menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak tidak percaya. "Astaga. Kalau Masashi mengetahui kau akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan penampilan seperti ini, mungkin ia akan pingsan di tempat."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Masashi sangat mementingkan penampilan. Dari semua biksu disini, ia lah yang paling modis dan up-to-date."

Aki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudnya, memangnya apa yang salah dari penampilan ku?"

Mitsuo menatap Aki dengan tidak percaya. "Kau tidak bercanda kan? Kau mau pergi jalan-jalan atau mau ke pasar?" Mitsuo melontarkan pertanyaan skeptis. Tanpa di duganya, Aki hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. "Begini loh, Aki. Kau itu mau jalan-jalan kan? Berpakaianlah lebih keren sedikit. Kau mau, berfoto dengan latar belakang Kinkaku-ji yang super keren, dengan baju bertuliskan I LOVE OSAKA? Aku yakin Haru pasti sependapat denganku."

Akhirnya, Aki mengerti. Ia harus berpenampilan keren saat jalan-jalan. "Tapi baju yang di lemari isinya kaos semua." Aki berusaha membela diri.

Mitsuo berjalan menuju lemari kayu di sudut kamar Aki. Ia membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. "Kau tidak pernah melihat isi lemari bagian atas ya?"

Aki menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Mitsuo. "Eh? Emang ada apa di atas? Kupikir kosong."

Mitsuo sedikit berjinjit. Tangannya merogoh masuk bagian atas lemari. Setelah beberapa saat, tangannya keluar sambil membawa 1 potong kemeja dan celana. "Nah. Ini ada." Mitsuo berjalan mendekati Aki, lalu menyodorkannya.

Aki menerima pakaian tersebut dengan kagum. Ia membuka kemeja tersebut dari lipatannya dan membentangkannya di depannya. Kemaja itu lengan panjang, dengan bahan denim. Ukurannya akan pas di tubuhnya.

"Saat dipakai, lengannya di gulung hingga siku. Dengan begitu, akan terlihat lebih keren. Untuk sepatu, aku bisa minta pinjamkan Masashi."

"Wah, arigatou Mitsuo!" Aki membungkuk dan berterima kasih dengan sungguh-sungguh kepada Mitsuo. Ia tidak menyangka di lemarinya ada pakaian selain kaos.

Mitsuo tersenyum lebar. "Sama-sama. Aku yakin yang punya pasti juga dengan senang hati meminjamkannya kepadamu."

Aki mendongak menatap Mitsuo. "Oh iya, baju ini siapa yang punya?"

Tanpa di duganya, tubuh Mitsuo menegang. Ia mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Em.. salah satu biksu disini. Lupakan saja. Cepat ganti baju." Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Mitsuo menyeberangi ruangan dan membuka pintu.

"Mitsuo!"

Dengan enggan, Mitsuo menoleh. "Yaa?"

"Masashi pernah ke Osaka?"

Mitsuo menatapnya bingung. "Tidak. Mengapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Aki membalik badannya untuk berganti baju. Di belakangnya, Aki mendengar suara pintunya digeser menutup.

Aki menemukan sebuah misteri lagi di kuil ini. Baju siapa yang di pakainya setiap hari? Biksu Nobu tidak pernah memberi tahunya dan ia merasa tidak untuk bertanya. Baju yang di berikan padanya sangat pas di badannya, seperti baju baru, tetapi baju ini bukan baju baru.

Lalu, ponsel siapa yang di berikan kepadanya. Dari beberapa hari lalu, ia sudah mengutak-atik ponsel tersebut tetapi tidak menemukan apapun. Ponsel tersebut memiliki goresan di salah satu sudutnya.

Aki menggulung lengan kemejanya. Ia sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Dan tanpa di duganya, ia terlihat sangat keren memakai setelan ini. Aki mengambil kaos merahnya tadi dan melipatnya kembali. Ia memutuskan menyingkirkan segala pikirannya untuk saat ini. Saat ini, ia akan jalan-jalan.

10.05 AM

Aki menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari kuil. Ia terpana saat melihat pemandangan di luar kuil untuk pertama kali. Sejak lupa ingatan, ia tidak berani keluar dari kuil. Ia merasa akan terkena masalah lagi jika keluar.

"Ayuk, kita jalan." Haru muncul di sampingnya tiba-tiba.

Hari ini, Haru terlihat sangat cantik. Rambut coklah kemerahannya di berikan aksesori berbentuk pita. Ia sendiri mengenakan sweater berwarna pink yang di padukan dengan rok bermotif bunga. Untuk sepatu, ia menggunakan flat shoes yang sangat pas di kakinya.

Mereka memulai perjalanan. "Kita akan ke Gion dulu. Salah satu daerah disini." Aki yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti Haru.

Aki melihat dengan antusias segala hal yang baru saja di lihatnya. Rumah, pedagang makanan, sampai kucing yang lewat. Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit, Haru menghentikan langkahnya. "Nah, kita sampai di Gion!" Haru menunjuk jalan di seberangnya.

Aki mengikuti arah pandang Haru, lalu terpana. Di seberangnya, terdapat jejeran rumah bergaya kuno. Deretan rumah tersebut ada yang di jadikan kedai kopi, tempat makan, dan masih banyak tempat yang menarik untuk di kunjungi.

"Bangunan di daerah Gion ini memang sengaja dibiarkan seperti jaman dahulu. Gion juga terkenal dengan wilayah para Geisha. Eits, jangan salah sangka dulu. Jangan menyamakan Geisha dengan wanita PSK. Geisha adalah pekerja seni dan penghibur yang memang bekerja di restoran dan _ochaya1."_

Aki hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi penjelasan Haru, sebab dari tadi pandangannya tertuju pada stan es krim yang tak jauh dari sana. Merasa tidak di dengarkan, Haru menoleh kepada Aki da mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Mau es krim?"

Aki dengan sangat cepat menoleh dan mengangguk kepada Haru. Haru tersenyum kepada Aki lalu memandunya ke stan es krim. "Mau rasa apa?"

Aki menatap dengan serius deretan rasa es krim di depannya. "Terserahmu saja deh. Aku bingung."

Haru menunjuk rasa matcha, yang diikuti anggukan bibi penjual es krim. Tak lama kemudian, bibi penjual es krim menyodorkan 2 es krim rasa matcha. Haru tersenyum dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Makasih." Aki menerima es krimnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Sama-sama." Haru juga mulai memakan es krimnya.

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam. Menikmati es krim mereka sendiri. Aki melirik Haru dari ekor matanya. Ia masih belum minta maaf sejak hari Selasa. "Haru."

"Ya?"

"Hmm.. aku minta maaf." Aki memakan es krimnya dengan gugup.

Tanpa di duganya, Haru malah tersenyum. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku juga hari Selasa kemarin terlalu sensi." Aki menatap Haru dengan kagum. Ia teringat kata-kata Biksu Nobu, dan kata-katanya terbukti benar. Haru dapat dengan mudah memaafkan orang lain.

"Yuk, jalan lagi. Es krimku sudah habis."

Aki menggigit potongan terakhir cone es krimnya, lalu mengusap mulutnya denga tissue. "Yuk. Aku juga sudah."

Mereka berjalan melewati Shijo Avenue, salah satu jalan utama di Gion, menurut penjelasan Haru. Mereka berhenti beberapa kali untuk mengambil foto. Setelah puas berfoto, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju stasiun Higashiyama. Dalam perjalanannya, Aki beberapa kali melihat kuil.

"Di sini banyak kuil ya."

"Sangat banyak. Salah satu yang tadi kita lewati adalah kuil Yasaka, kuil yang sangat terkenal. Di depan, ada kuil Kiyomizudera, tetapi kita tidak akan melewatinya." Mereka berbelok masuk, menuruni eskalator yang membawa mereka ke stasiun Higashiyama.

Lagi-lagi, Aki terpana. Di bawah tanah, terdapat stasiun yang sangat keren. Mereka berjalan dengan sangat cepat, mengikuti arus di sekeliling mereka. Haru menarik tangan Aki menepi. "Tunggu disini. Aku beli tiket dulu."

Haru meninggalkan Aki untuk membeli tiket dari mesin yang tidak jauh dari sana. Aki menatap lurus kedepan. Di depannya, berbagai macam rupa manusia berlalu-lalang. Mereka berjalan dengan sangat cepat tanpa menoleh. Ada yang mengenakan baju olahraga, ada yang mengenakan baju kantor, dan ada pula bayi.

Aki bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan di lakukan mereka setelah keluar dari stasiun ini? Bermain bola? Bekerja? Aki tersenyum memikirkan betapa luasnya dunia yang tidak di ketahuinya.

Apa saja masalah yang di alami mereka? Laki-laki di sudut sedang berdiri sambil terus menerus melirik jam tanganya. Perempuan yang baru saja lewat berjalan dengan sangat cepat sambil menggigiti kuku palsunya. Apa mereka hampir terlambat dari urusannya? Apakah ada di antara mereka yang lupa ingatan?

Aki di kagetkan oleh Haru yang menyenggol sikunya. "Yuk. Kita akan pergi menuju stasiun Kitaoji. Dari stasiun itu kita sambung dengan bis untuk sampai di Kinkaku-ji." Haru memulai langkahnya.

Mereka masuk di kereta yang tidak terlalu padat, mungkin karena belum terlalu siang. Aki berpegangan pada pengangan yang di gantung di atas, sedangkan Haru duduk. Aki menikmati sensasi saat kereta mulai melaju, rasanya seperti tubuhnya di tarik lalu di hempaskan, walaupun dalam skala kecil. Aki tidak tahu bahwa tubuhnya baru saja menerapkan salah satu hukum Newton.

Kereta mulai melambat. Seiring melambatnya kereta, Haru berdiri. Aki menaikkan alisnya. "Sudah sampai?"

Mereka berdua keluar kereta, membaur di lautan manusia yang berada di stasiun ini. "Belum. Tetapi, kita harus pindah kereta."

"Kenapa?"

"Tadi kita menaiki kereta di atas jalur Tozai. Sedangkan, stasiun Kitaoji berada di atas jalur Karasuma. Makanya, kita transit di stasiun ini untuk pindah jalur. Ini stasiun Karasuma Oike, stasiun pertemuan 2 jalur kereta." Haru menjelaskan sambil terus berjalan. Mereka menaiki eskalator yang penuh di kedua sisi.

Aki mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Pantas saja stasiun ini ramai sekali.

Saat tiba di atas, Aki kira akan bertemu dengan tanah, ternyata dugaannya salah. Mereka masih berada di bawah tanah. Di samping mereka, terdapat peron yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang sedang mengantri.

"Loh? Jadi disini keretanya dua tingkat?"

Haru tertawa mendengar istilah Aki. "Kan sudah aku bilang, disini ada 2 jalur kereta. Nah, kereta jalur Tozai berada di paling bawah. Sedangkan, kereta jalur Karasuma berada di atasnya. Hei, itu keretanya datang! Cepat!" Mereka berlari-lari untuk mencapai kereta. Dan, mereka sampai tepat pada waktunya.

Kereta ini lebih penuh dibandingkan tadi. Haru dan Aki sama-sama tidak dapat tempat duduk. Mereka berdiri dalam diam hingga akhirnya sampai di stasiun Kitaoji. Haru memandu Aki keluar dari stasiun. Mereka menaiki eskalator sekali lalu langsung melihat tanah.

Haru berbelok menuju tempat pemberhentian bis. Kakinya berjinjit dan berusaha mencari di dari balik punggung orang-orang yang mengantri di depannya. "Cari apa?" Aki menunduk menatap Haru.

"Dimana ya, pemberhentian bis nomor 101? Kita harus naik bis itu."

Aki menoleh dan dengan cepat menemukannya. "Disitu." Tunjuknya.

Haru mulai berjalan menuju arah tunjuk Aki. Mereka langsung menaiki bis yang kebetulan sedang menaiki penumpang. Haru mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan uang sebanyak 460 yen ke dalam mesin. Aki memperhatikannya dengan serius. "Tarifnya 230 yen, ya perorangnya?"

Haru mengangguk dan berjalan di tengah lorong bis. Mereka duduk di salah satu tempat yang kosong di tengah. "Nah, sekitar 15 menit lagi kita sampai."

Aki memandang jalanan dari jendela di sebelahnya. Berbeda dari Higashiyama, disini terlihat lebih modern. Jalanannya di aspal dengan mulus, dan tidak ada kemacetan. Bus beberapa kali berhenti untuk menaikkan dan menurunkan penumpang. Aki menikmati perjalanannya dan memotret apapun yang di anggapnya menarik dari jendela.

Bus berhenti lagi. Kali ini, Haru berdiri dan menarik tangan Aki. Haru menekan tombol merah yang berada di tiang pegangan dengan tempat duduk mereka. Tombol itu berfungsi untuk memberi tahu supir bahwa ada penumpangnya yang akan turun.

Aki turun dari bis dengan melompat sedikit. Lalu, ia berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Haru, membantunya turun. Haru menerima uluran tangan Aki lalu turun dari bis. Keduanya mulai jalan menuju loket tiket Kinkaku-ji.

"Waw." Aki terpana saat mereka sampai loket.

"Ini belum ada apa-apanya. Di dalam lebih bagus lagi." Haru membuka dompetnya lagi, kali ini mengeluarkan 800 yen. Aki menghitung dalam hati, berarti tiket masuknya 400 yen per orang.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih kepada penjaga loket, Haru mengajak Aki masuk. Baru saja masuk beberapa langkah, mereka berdua sudah di suguhkan oleh pemandangan menakjubkan bangunan Kinkaku-ji. Aki menganga saat melihat bangunan kokoh berwarna emas yang berdiri di seberang kolam. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati pinggir kolam.

"Kita cuma bisa lihat dari sini." Aki buru-buru merogoh ponselnya dan mulai memotret. Ia memotret cukup banyak hingga dirinya sendiri bosan. Di sampingnya, Haru sedang asik memainkan ponselnya sendiri.

"Haru fotoin aku dong." Aki ingin menunjukkan pada Mitsuo bahwa dirinya berfoto di depan Kinkaku-ji dengan memakai baju yang keren. Aki menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Haru dan mulai berpose. Satu tangannya di masukkan ke dalam satu sakunya, sedangkan tangan yang satu lagi membentuk lambang peace.

"1..2..3.." Klik. Haru selesai memotret Aki. "Ganti gaya!"

Aki bingung sejenak memikirkan gaya apa yang akan di gunakannya, lalu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya. Di tambah dengan senyum lebar. Klik.

"Ayo kita foto berdua." Ajak Aki. Haru dengan senang hati menyetujuinya. Mereka berdua berdiri bersebelahan, salah satu tangan Haru memegang ponsel. Aki menggunakan pose 'peace' lagi, yang diikuti oleh Haru. "1..2..3" Klik.

Mereka berfoto terus sambil mengganti-ganti gaya. Setelah 5 menit berfoto, Aki capek juga. "Aku capek. Yuk jalan lagi." Kali ini Aki yang berjalan mendahului Haru.

Aki berjalan memutari Kinkaku-ji, di depannya ada segerombolan anak sekolah. Aki berjalan mendekati mereka, berusaha curi dengar apa yang di katakan oleh tour leader mereka.

"Di setiap lantai Kinkaku-ji memiliki arsitektur yang berbeda-beda. Lantai pertama di bangun dengan gaya Shinden dan digunakan sebagai bangunan istana pada zaman Heian. Patung Shaka Buddha dan Yoshimitsu juga di tempatkan di lantai 1. Lantai 2 di bangun dengan gaya Bukke yang digunakan di tempat tinggal para samurai. Di dalamnya terdapat patung Kannon Bodhisavatta yang di kelilingi oleh 4 raja surgawi." Jelas sang tour leader secara panjang lebar. Rombongan murid di depannya membuat koor 'ooh' dan mengangguk-angguk.

Rombongan ini berjalan terus melewati kolam Anmintaku yang kabarnya tidak akan mengering, seperti yang di dengar Aki dari sang tour leader. Aki memutuskan berhenti mengikuti mereka dan memotret kolam ini.

"Hei, tunggu disini sebentar ya. Teman ku menelpon." Saat akan di jawab oleh Aki, Haru sudah pergi untuk menjawab telpon temannya.

Aki meneruskan memotret kolam tersebut dari beberapa sisi. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan ada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kuroba?"

Aki tidak menghiraukannya. Ia mengira orang disampingnya berbicara kepada orang lain. Ia berhenti memotret dan mengecek hasil fotonya, lalu tersenyum sendiri melihat hasilnya tidak buruk.

"Kuroba?" lagi-lagi orang disampingnya berbicara. Mau tidak mau, ia menoleh. Hanya untuk memastikan kepada siapa orang ini berbicara. Orang yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah gadis muda yang sepertinya adalah rombongan anak sekolah yang berjalan di depannya tadi. Saat mata mereka bertemu, gadis ini mengeluarkan suara tercekat dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Jadi orang ini berbicara kepadanya?

"Ada apa?" Aki ragu-ragu menjawabnya.

Lagi-lagi gadis ini tercekat, dan kali ini ditambah dengan air mata yang mendesak keluar di ujung kelopak matanya.

"Kuroba..."

To Be Continued~

1 Rumah teh

* * *

><p>[AN]

Halo! kayaknya mulai sekarang aku update cerita 1 minggu sekali.. hehe mumpung lagi libur

maaf yaa kalo banyak typo .

semoga kalian suka sama ceritaku!

hayo aoko udah ketemu aki gimana ya lanjutannya hehehehee

-nisnis-

[jangan lupa tulis review ya :3]


End file.
